


Don't Hate Me Give Love A Chance

by TokioMisa



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cause Jaebum is Mark's he just doesn't know it yet, Enemies to Lovers, Family Secrets, Fluff and Smut, Gangs, Human Im Jaebum | JB, Humor, Hybrids, M/M, Mark is out there ready to claim his man, Mark is super sweet but piss him off or hurt his loved ones and he goes LA gangster, Naughty, Omega Mark Tuan, Only feline hybrids, Possessive Behavior, Secrets, Some Action, mafia, more tags later probably, some violence, with a plot twist!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokioMisa/pseuds/TokioMisa
Summary: Going undercover, Lim Jaebeom is finally doing what no other could do and that’s going inside the Tuan palace. Acting like a subordinate for the royal mafia; Jaebeom worked very hard to reach this point by gaining their trust and being able to hopefully getting closer to taking down the leader one day. But Jaebeom is in for not only a wild ride, but in finding out many secrets not only about the royal mafia but about himself as well. And all thanks to one person who changes his life forever…
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 66
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again guys with another story! This one will surely be another fun adventure!

Jaebum goes through his tiny rundown apartment one more time to make sure he has everything. Setting the bag down by his bed, Jaebum takes a moment to appreciate what moments he’s had here. He’s already far from his home in Korea as he’s all the way in China and has been here for so long now. But his job led him out here and he’s been undercover since. Not that he had much back in Korea. All he had was his childhood friend he grew up with and a cat named Nora. 

A smile comes to his face as he thinks of Nora. He really does miss her but he knows Jaehyun is taking care of her in his absence. He also knows Jaehyun must be worried sick cause they haven’t been in contact for a while now and Jaehyun wanted to be on this mission with him but they found it too risky. He did manage to send a message earlier though in telling them he’s made it and will soon be living inside the main palace twenty four seven now.

Man, just thinking about it, Jaebum should consider himself lucky. The government has spent years and I mean years trying to get remotely close to the royal mafia around the world and Jaebum finally made a breakthrough. Not only did he get close, he was able to go briefly inside and come back out alive. And now he’s about to live there as if he’s one of them so he can get close to the leader and take him out. Talk about making one wrong move and you’ll be dead in seconds, but it’s a risk he’s willing to take. This wasn’t about the government he works for or even for his own country. This was personal as the royal mafia ruined his life. They took his family from him. 

Jaebum doesn’t have any recollection of his childhood before the orphanage other than there being a fire. When he woke up, he was stuck in a building with other children who lost their parents due to the chaos the royal mafia caused. And that’s where he was raised until the government saw potential in him and Jaehyun and thus led the process of where he is today. 

He hates them. Every last one of them. 

And when he heard it was Li Jie Tuan that had murdered his parents, Lim Jaebeom devoted everything so he could take him down along with his entire empire and everything he loved. Now finally, at the age of twenty eight, Jaebum was getting closer to obtaining his goal and he’s not going to stop until it’s achieved. 

There’s a light tap at the window that catches Jaebum’s attention and brings him out of his thoughts. Turning to look, he finds himself soon smiling softly as he makes his way over. The light tapping continues as little paws touch the glass and the claws cause the sound to happen again before you can hear the tiny mews of excitement. The long black tail swishes back and forth and Jaebum can’t help but chuckle,

“It’s you again,” Jaebum lets out as he’s quick to undo the latch and open it wide enough so the black feline can slip through.

It doesn’t hesitate and is soon climbing up Jaebum’s arms that has Jaebum chuckling at how adorable this cat was,

“Did you miss me that much for you to come all the way here?”

The cat lets out more little mews as it reaches his shoulders and is now nuzzling against him and rubbing their entire body against Jaebum’s face and neck as its tail continues to swish all over the place in happiness. Jaebum grins as he reaches up to pet the top of the cat’s head,

“I was coming back you know. I’m surprised you made it all the way here by yourself. You didn’t get lost on the way again did you? Or hurt?” 

He sounded genuinely worried as he picked the feline up and checked over them. This cat and him have bonded since his stay here in China. In fact, this cat was the sole reason he even got close to the royal mafia. 

Flashback:

Jaebum had been walking around trying to get to know the surrounding area. He also spent his time learning more Mandarin and such so he wouldn’t seem out of place and would be able to play his part better. He ended up walking for a while when he got hungry and was heading toward the food stalls when he heard one of the owners yell and shout at something. They were using a broom to shoo it away and ended up knocking over some glass at the same time a black feline was trying to scurry away. So when the cat landed on the ground, it stepped and slid right into the broken glass. You could hear it cry out but in it’s haste to get away from the angry owner, they kept going. Jaebum’s hunger was soon forgotten as he noticed the blood trail and became instantly worried that he went to find the feline instead. And it wasn’t long that he found the feline in one of the back alleys. The cat was inspecting their foot when it picked up on Jaebum and looked like they were about to run again,

“Hey, hey, it’s ok,” Jaebum lets out in a soothing tone as he stops moving closer.

He crouches low to get more to the cat’s level and waits as he continues to talk,

“I’m not going to hurt you. I just want to help.”

The feline stills and the bright blue eyes stare into his. Jaebum’s never seen such a cat like this one before and he’s seen a bunch of strays. But a short haired black cat with such bright blue eyes? Never. They even shine in such a way that draws you in. Jaebum slowly reaches out his hand for the feline to scent and he waits patiently as the cat takes a few seconds before deeming it safe enough to lean over to sniff at his hand. Jaebum can’t help but chuckle at how adorable the tiny cat is as it boops it’s nose along his fingers. He really wants to pet the feline and lets his fingers slide gently along the side of the cat’s face and up behind their ear. The cat perks up at this before letting out a little mew and then bumping their head into the palm of his hand and Jaebum chuckles louder,

“You like that huh? Do you not get much love?”

Jaebum makes sure to scratch under their chin before starting to pull his hand away just to find the cat protesting and trying to follow for more of his touch.

“Ok, ok, I’ll pet you but I want to take a look at you first,” Jaebum eases as he doesn’t want the cat to injure themselves further. 

It’s like the feline understands as they stop moving and then plop over on their side. The cat’s tail flicks from being tucked underneath them and Jaebum can instantly tell this cat is in fact a boy. But soon his eyes are looking at the cat’s back leg and finds there’s still shards of glass embedded inside and cuts going up. 

“Oh, you poor thing,” Jaebum feels for the creature as he carefully touches.

He worries if he starts messing with the wound, the feline will protest but the feline remains still as Jaebum firmly takes a hold of their leg. 

“This’ll only take a second,” Jaebum reassures as he tries to take out each shard of glass as gently as possible.

The whole time, he keeps praising the feline and reassuring the male that it was ok and it’ll be over soon. And when Jaebum takes out the last shard, he’s already moving to rip a part of his sleeve off so he can use it as a makeshift bandage to stop the bleeding. The smile that comes forth knowing the feline would be ok now and just needed to heal made Jaebum happy. Tying off the last of the makeshift bandage, he moves his one hand to run soothingly over the cat’s back. The male’s tail starts thumping against the ground as he leans into Jaebum’s touch.

“See, you’ll be good as new in no time. But for now I wouldn’t walk on it. How bout we go get you a treat for doing so well?”

The way the cat’s ears perked up excitedly had Jaebum chuckling before he scooped the feline up into his arms. The cat starts letting out happy little chirps as he snuggles in closer and clings to Jaebum’s front. Jaebum can’t get enough of how cute the cat is and laughs as he starts heading back to the food stalls.

“I see someone wanted some fish,” Jaebum lets out fondly as he watches the cat dig into the bowl of tuna.

Jaebum can’t stop another smile coming forth before he’s digging into his sandwich and taking a big bite out of it. The two ate to their heart’s content in the comfortable silence shared between them. And when they finished, Jaebum wasn’t about to just leave the cat out here so he decided he was going to take the cat back to his place when he spots a tall buff guy walking their way. Jaebum instantly stilled as this guy definitely meant business by the way his posture was and the look he was giving until the male stops before their table and his demeanor changes into a more friendly one,

“Excuse me, but are you the one that the lady told me helped this feline?”  
Jaebum is super protective of the cat already that before the male even got close to them, he had scooped him up and had him curled protectively against his chest. The said cat is happily content and their tail swishing back and forth with little mews being let out.

“Yeah, so what?” Jaebum is defensive and if he needs to fight someone to protect this cat he will.

“Forgive me, I mean no harm. It’s just that I’m responsible for this feline who managed to slip past me and his family is very worried and has been looking for him.”

The cat’s ears perk up at that and their tail stops before the happy mews turn into an upset one. 

“I must thank you for attending to him-”

But Jaebum isn’t ready to hand over the feline, “How can I be sure you’re telling the truth?”

The male lifts an eyebrow and anyone watching would be wondering why Jaebum would dare challenge such a man who looks like he can throw Jaebum across the room in a matter of seconds. But Jaebum stares him head on with those wild and passionate eyes that aren’t afraid. 

“If you look on the back of his collar you’ll find that this feline is a very special one.”

Jaebum glances down and he looks at the back of the collar to find exactly what this male was talking about. 

Tuan

Jaebum’s eyes go wide as he hadn’t noticed it before since he was distracted by the feline’s cuteness and taking care of him. 

“So now if you’ll kindly hand him over-” the male starts when the cat starts to mew over and over. 

The two look down and find the feline digging his claws into Jaebum’s front to cling to him as he glares at the male trying to take him away.

“Why are you protecting-”

The cat lets out a long defiant noise that has the male caving and a small chuckle coming forth.

“I wasn’t going to kill him. Though the owner of that food stall-” the male’s expression changes until you can hear another angry noise from the cat.

“Alright. Alright. I’ll let it slide this time and I won’t tell your family.”

Jaebum watches with a confused yet curiously amused expression because yes, Jaebum talks to stray cats all the time. But this guy talks like he understands them and is actually holding a conversation. How does he do that? He wants to learn.

Suddenly the male is back to looking at him and sees him gesturing with his thumb that they head somewhere,

“How bout you come with? I’m sure the royal family will want to thank you personally.”

Honestly it sounded like a fucking trap but this was Jaebum’s chance here! So of course he’s gonna take it. 

The car ride over to the royal palace was tension filled but with the feline still in his arms he felt calm. And he couldn’t stop petting the tiny creature as he kept letting out happy noises and nuzzling close. But the male driving kept glancing at them with an unreadable expression.

“Name’s Wonho by the way,” the guy introduces himself.

“Jaebeom. Lim Jaebeom,” he replies.

Wonho lifts both eyebrows at that before turning his attention back to the road,

“You’re not from around here,” he starts and Jaebum is quick to talk so Wonho won’t get any ideas forming.

“Just moved here not too long ago.”

“Why? What do you do?”

Jaebum throws it right back at him, “What about you? Why are you here?”

Wonho laughs a bit and a smirk comes forth, “I’m starting to like you. It’s good to keep a mysterious aura about you so the enemy won’t know everything.”

Jaebum doesn’t show it on the outside but on the inside he’s worried Wonho already suspects something but then Wonho continues,

“From your build and aura alone you’d make for a good subordinate. Maybe even a right hand man.”

A meow is heard and Jaebum can see the feline pouting as Wonho tries to contain his laughter,

“I’m not trying to recruit him, I was just saying.”

Jaebum goes to say something but is interrupted as he glances forward and sees the huge wall and gate that protect the palace from the people. He goes speechless as the gate opens and the car goes through and begins the long descent of a driveway. And as they get closer, the palace becomes bigger and bigger. It was like a whole town in itself in here with lots of trees and wildlife about the surrounding area. 

“Looks like I found you just in time,” Wonho voices under his breath as they take in three figures coming into view.

Three very important royal figures. Suga Tuan, son of Li Jie Tuan. Sunmi Tuan, wife of Li Jie Tuan. And then Li Jie Tuan himself. Instantly, Jaebum’s eyes lock onto him but he forces himself to remain in control before he blows his chance. And good thing he did because there were multiple subordinates and bodyguards around. Even with being the best of the best, he wouldn’t be able to even get close to lay a hand on Li Jie with his men about and in such an open area.

The car soon parks and Wonho gets out and bows immediately. Jaebum gets out of the passenger seat and all eyes immediately land on him. Well not him, what’s in his arms. 

“My baby, there you are!” Sunmi greets as she comes forth.

The men instantly try to stop her but Li Jie holds his hand up and lets her proceed to come forth and reach out for the cat in Jaebum’s arms. Jaebum could hear the relief in her voice and didn't stop her as she picked up the black cat. Jaebum lets go but the cat doesn’t want him to and tries to attach its claws to remain clung to him but Sunmi gently grabs him by the scuff of the neck and the feline let's go with a pitiful whine. It tugs at Jaebum’s heartstrings as it even looks like the cat is making grabby hands for him to take him back and he has to resist the urge to take him back in his arms.

“You had us all worried! What did I tell you about sneaking out? If you want to go out Wonho or anyone else would be more than happy to assist you,” she starts talking as she curls the cat up in her arms and is already heading back toward the palace entrance.

Suga remains quiet but his stare is lethal and warning as he doesn’t take his eyes off Jaebum once. Wonho is busy whispering something into Li Jie’s ear before the leader shows recognition to something before he’s nodding and Wonho steps back to stand in place.

“Lim Jaebeom was it?”

Jaebum nods, his eyes showing how wild and passionate they can be.  
“I’d like to thank you for returning our precious baby back to the palace. In return of such gratitude, would you care to join me for some tea?”

End of flashback

And just like that, his opportunity arose for the next day he found Wonho there and he was being recruited as a subordinate. Of course it wasn’t that easy as he went through many trials and months and months of training and such but each day was made a bit easier as he got to see the playful feline. He soon realized just how precious this feline was as he would see him all over the palace and with the royal family quite often and snuggled up in their arms during meetings and such. And Jaebum couldn’t help but enjoy their little moments together as the feline even came to his window after his foot healed or would greet him the moment he arrived at the palace and follow him around. The others he met were quite jealous of their bond in fact. But now they’d be even closer to each other and he hoped he could remain close to this feline. It was the only thing that made his days lighter and not as lonely.

The feline presses their nose to his cheek before trying to press kitten kisses that has Jaebum grinning away but then the cat is moving and jumping down onto the bed. Jaebum does a curious head tilt as the cat stretches and literally shows his private area to him which Jaebum has been noticing that a lot lately. 

“Nora will do the same thing to me and I don’t know what it means,” Jaebum admits and the cat instantly perks up at the other name.

Their tail that was playful is now standing up straight and the cat’s head turns so fast before Jaebum swears a look of anger is forming. The cat strides forth back to him with lots of meows that are vocal and letting Jaebum know he’s not happy. It honestly makes him even cuter.

“Are you jealous of Nora? She’s the cat I own back in Korea.”

The feline gets even more vocal and when Jaebum tries to pet him, the cat starts nipping at Jaebum’s fingers.

“No need to be jealous now. There’s plenty of love for the two of you.”

The cat did not like this at all. In fact, Jaebum realizes this cat does not like to share and with a hard swipe of his claws, the feline runs away from Jaebum and back to the window.

“Are you really leaving?”

The cat glances back at Jaebum from the window sill with a look and a flick of the tail that’s swooshing about with how upset they are before the cat takes off and leaves Jaebum alone. 

Did he just have a disagreement with a cat? 

Jaebum is sulking a bit as he throws his bag into the backseat of Wonho’s car before hopping into the passenger seat. The sound of the door is heard closing before Wonho takes one look at him and snorts,

“What’s up with you? Mad that you have to leave your shitty apartment?”

“No,” Jaebum huffs out lightly as Wonho pulls off and heads to the palace. 

He ends up running a hand over his face as he lets out a sigh, “I um...this is gonna sound weird but should be normal to you since you’d understand but...I think I upset the royal cat.”

Wonho about misses the stop sign as he’s laughing so hard and it makes Jaebum sulk further down into his seat.

“It’s not funny! I didn’t mean to upset him but as soon as he heard about Nora he wouldn’t let me touch him! Just look!” 

He shows Wonho the many bite and claw marks still there hours later.

“No, you’re right, it’s hilarious.”

Jaebum glares and Wonho tries to contain his laughter as he turns the wheel.

“I was wondering what had happened,” Wonho states, “He’s still upset by the way but we’ll get to that later. What I want to go over with you now is about the change in plans.”

Change? What? Jaebum’s heart picks up at that. Was this bad or good? Did he mess up somewhere? Was there another trial to go through? He worked so hard to get to this point where he was finally gonna be a subordinate and one of the bodyguards of Li Jie--

“Your position is switching up a bit. You’re still gonna be a bodyguard like me but it’s going to be for someone else now.”

Aw fuck. That is a big change in plans. It’ll push him further back from his goal. But he can’t let that deter him. He’s gotten so close now. He can do this. He’ll prove himself.

“Don’t worry, you did nothing wrong and I think you’ll find its right where you belong.”

“It’s not being the royal son’s bodyguard is it?”

Cause Suga hates him with a passion. Wonho is smiling away though,

“You’ll see.”

Oh why does Wonho have to tease him at a time like this?! 

Jaebum doesn’t get to ask more questions as the familiar walls and gate are appearing in the distance and Jaebum knows this will either be his end or his new beginning…

By the time the car stops and they’re getting out, it’s night time. The moon is high in the sky and shining the way as the light leads them away from the entrance as Wonho veers to the right. 

Um?

“This way,” Wonho instructs and Jaebum follows after with his bag slung over his shoulder.

Jaebum has only been in a few spots inside the palace so he hasn’t seen everything this huge palace has to offer. So he’s quite curious when Wonho takes him on an unknown path that leads into a huge flower garden before trees line the walkway and the branches act like an arch. The path leads further and takes Jaebum away from the colorful nature as they climb the steps up to an open archway structure. Jaebum lets out a silent gasp as he can already see clear blue water ahead and a waterfall above. Going underneath the structure, the area is more open with nothing but trees surrounding and a walkway around the water like one would do for a pool area. There’s even some chairs and things with five men currently lounging about but instantly zeroed in on Jaebum the moment he came in. Their expressions went from relaxed to lethal and they all stand at the ready as him and Wonho come to a stop before the edge of the water. 

But Jaebum isn’t paying attention to them. Oh no. His eyes were captivated by the male in the water who was now exiting using the steps toward the waterfall. The moonlight made their flawless skin look even more enticing and his eyes couldn’t help but take in those muscles and curves of their backside. Jaebum is a gentleman though and is quick to look back up from that luscious ass and those thick thighs to find the person going underneath the waterfall. One of the five males moves forth with a silky black material and when the person emerges from behind the waterfall, the material is draped over their shoulders. A bright blue butterfly adored the back of the long flowy material that swayed in the wind with each step the male took. The same blue of the male’s eyes that draw him in instantly as they lock with his. The same blue that reminds him of the feline…

Jaebum can feel his heart skipping a beat at how breathtakingly beautiful this male was before his heart is thumping faster with each step closer the male gets toward him. And Jaebum can’t help but take in all of him. From the soft black hair to the earrings that jingle. Of the angelic prince-like features and the familiar collar that he knows. The material isn’t doing anything to cover his front either and Jaebum can see the muscles ripple and contract with each movement along with the curves that sway with his hips in a slow sensual dance. And you can very much tell this person was a male that Jaebum finds himself very much attracted to as his eyes trail back up to lock with those blue eyes the moment the person stops in front of him. As the person throws him a smile with two little fangs peeking out and a seductive look while a hand is slowly finding its way up Jaebum’s chest,

“Like what you see, Bummie?” 

The male leans in closer, their breaths mixing when Jaebum feels little pinpricks against his chest that feel like claws. Jaebum’s eyes go wide as he takes in black cat ears and a tail swishing about playfully before those bright blue eyes draw him in once more,

“I’m better than Nora aren’t I?” 

It takes literal seconds for things to click and Jaebum can’t believe it. There’s no way. He has to be dreaming. Beings such as these don’t exist. They’re just made up creatures in stories and legends. Not real. It’s impossible--

But when he hears the low purr and his eyes flash of his feline, Jaebum knows it to be true…

He’s standing before a cat hybrid.

“Jaebum, I’d like you to meet Mark Tuan, the youngest son of the Tuan family,” Wonho introduces, “The one you are assigned to in being his personal bodyguard.”

Mark beams at him cutely while still standing close and it’s throwing Jaebum’s emotions haywire along with his brain.

It all makes sense now as he puts the feline from before to the male standing before him. To how the royal family acted and now realizing the whole royal family are feline hybrids…

Jaebum’s whole world is about change...

Especially as he was already growing attached to the feline before him…


	2. Chapter 2

This is now where Jaebum is going to be unable to resist him and his long awaited dream will come true! Where he gets to claim his alpha and they make passionate love through the entire night! 

Mark has been waiting for this moment for so long. As he’s been waiting patiently with the many failed attempts already showing he’s got to try harder and do something different. So that’s why he convinced his parents to let Jaebum be around him instead so he could reveal himself and try this approach. His parents were totally against it. In fact, Suga hyung wanted to keep Jaebum as far away as possible but Mark kept pushing. Because this isn’t just some male, this was his mate!

For Mark knew the moment he met Jaebum that he was something special. And he’s not talking about from his looks, though he’s not gonna lie, Jaebum was one handsome and sexy male. But it was his kind and caring heart that got him along with his personality. From the way Jaebum spoke so soft and reassuring before approaching him. How he waited till Mark was comfortable and then was careful and gentle as he touched and tended to his wound. All while praising him! And the loving touches my lord, Mark craved more of them already just thinking about it! Not only that but Jaebum fed him! Provided him with such yummy food and cuddles and Mark was hooked from the start. Immediately he wanted to snuggle against those luscious pecs and stay there forever but then Wonho had to show up. Mark honestly got worried for a moment because he knows how protective his loved ones are and Wonho has been by his side since he was born so he knows how Wonho can be. That Wonho will wait until Mark isn’t looking and then BAM! Whoever hurt him or had ill intent toward him was dead or gone. And he didn’t want that to happen to Jaebum. He had to protect his man! But it seemed Wonho got the picture from how he clung to Jaebum and mewed possessively away. And Mark is usually not like this. He’s a super sweet and shy omega but his mafia gangster side comes out when he’s angry or someone tries to harm his loved ones. He can’t help it, it’s in his blood. 

But back to the picture here. To where his mother took him away from his alpha! Mark was not happy about that and was miserable the rest of the day until Jackson coaxed it out of him. That’s where Mark told them all about how amazing Jaebum was and Youngjae made the comment that Mark needed to claim his territory and that’s when Mark realized Youngjae was right. He can’t let his man get away! And after talking with his father to get Jaebum recruited here, Wonho was set out to bring him in. Thus started Mark’s plan of getting his mate! But Mark couldn’t help but get distracted but not only Jaebum’s sexiness, but everything that he is. And how excited Jaebum would get to see him and want to pet him. Like how could you think when you had those warm big hands just loving on you?! Mark couldn’t. His mind would blank and he’d be purring away in happiness before Jaebum would have to go do things and Mark would eventually come out of his sedative state and realize he didn’t do anything! And even during the time where he wasn’t distracted by this glorious man, Jaebum wouldn’t make a move or pounce. No matter how many times he presented himself to him. Was he sending mixed signals? Cause he thought for sure that Jaebum would understand that he…

Forget it. Mark wasn’t one to give up. Especially not when it came to his mate! He made sure every time he saw him to stake a claim and rub his scent on him so no other feline would touch and he’s been keeping a close watch so no human female will make a move either. He’ll personally kill them if he has too but luckily Jaebum has been busy around the palace and everyone knows Jaebum is off limits. Probably when Mark went right to his parents and declared it for everyone to hear. He’s a very passionate lover and though he was beet red when declaring it, his heart demanded to be heard even after turning into a shy puddle on the ground soon afterwards. 

But no matter what Mark did in his feline form, there was still a barrier of some sorts between them. It didn’t help that he wasn’t allowed to show his true self though he didn’t know why he listened to that when he didn’t listen to the rule of not going outside by himself without his men. He did have a little fear that Jaebum might run if he did so he wanted to wait until Jaebum was officially one of them and living in the palace cause there was no running after that. Once you swear loyalty, you’re one of them forever until death. Not like they had anyone that wanted to leave once they joined and all of them joined out of their own free will. They don’t force anyone even if they were one’s mate. Jaebum wanted to join of his own choice and Mark was not letting this opportunity go to waste. So with much determination and convincing of his parents, Mark finally decided to do a new approach and thus revealed himself. Especially after finding out about Nora. As Mark literally went to his parents crying and begging cause he had to show Jaebum he was better than her and that Jaebum didn’t need two omegas! He just needed him! That if he showed his other form then surely Jaebum will become his because he knows men want to touch him whenever he’s in this form. You can ask Wonho, he’s killed many. And Bam said seducing his mate would do the trick!

So any second now Jaebum is gonna be all over him and he’ll finally get his mate---

Mark feels a jacket being placed over his shoulders as Jaebum doesn’t hesitate to take his off and it shocks Mark.

“You’ll get sick just wearing that light material,” Jaebum starts to worry as he noticed Mark was shivering a bit.

Even if Mark is the enemy, he can’t stop himself from being a gentleman. Mark on the other hand starts to blush because Jaebum is just too much! He’s literally offering himself up for Jaebum and Jaebum is caring about his health! This man was a giant softie! It turns Mark into a shy puddle before he can’t handle it and shifts back into his feline form. Jaebum fumbles to catch Mark still wrapped up in his jacket before holding him in his arms. Jaebum can’t help but smile at how Mark is trying to hide among the jacket and all you can see is a little nose and tail swishing all over the place.

Jaebum doesn’t get to dwell in the cute moment long as someone gently scoops Mark and the jacket away from him. Jaebum goes to protest when he sees the lethal glare as the person holds Mark lovingly in his arms.

“Jinyoung,” Wonho lets out in a light warning.

Jaebum realizes Jinyoung was the one who helped cover up Mark somewhat earlier when he exited the water. Jinyoung keeps staring for a moment longer before he speaks,

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” he says with much sass.

Wonho tries to keep his expression neutral but watching how Jaebum obviously isn’t afraid of Jinyoung and wants to hold Mark again reminds him of their first encounter. Wonho ends up putting his hands onto Jaebum’s shoulders and directs him back toward the archway,

“Let me show you to your room.”

Jaebum can’t help but glance back to look at Mark one more time but Jinyoung is already moving away with the four other men blocking Mark completely from view. Wonho shakes his head fondly as they exit the area and Jaebum lets out a breath as his mind is all over the place now. Not to mention every time he blinks, he can see Mark. Like how can such a beautiful creature be such a cute feline at the same time?! It’s unfair! It’s heavenly torture! And why does Mark have to be Li Jie’s son?! Jaebum is torn now because he knows Mark is the enemy. That he shouldn’t have gotten attached to the feline before even after knowing Mark was the royal family’s precious cat but still...he couldn’t help it. He’s a sucker for cats and Mark was so cute and sweet, it just turns out he’s a fucking hybrid and Li Jie’s son…

Oh, Jaebum doesn’t know what to do. And to make matters worse, he’s supposed to be his personal bodyguard? This was bad. He can’t let his emotions get the best of him. He can’t let himself lose sight of why he’s here. He can’t allow himself to grow more attached---

“You know it not only took a lot of courage for him but also a lot of persuasion with his parents to even let himself be seen in his true form by you.”

Jaebum is pulled from his thoughts as they’ve entered the palace and are going through the many hallways and such.

“He wasn’t allowed before?”

Wonho nods, “He’s not allowed to leave the palace either but he broke that rule more and more with you.”

Wonho walks with his hands clasped behind his back as they go at a leisure pace,

“Don’t get the wrong idea. The royal family and us sworn loyalty to them love and cherish Mark. It’s because of that where we have to do things this way out of protection. You see, Mark isn’t just a feline hybrid, he’s an omega like his mother who can provide offspring. And every royal family is a hybrid. I’m talking about all over the world, not just the Tuans. They’re all feline hybrids where I’m sure you can put together where I’m going with this.”

“So that’s why I thought the Tuans only had one son,” Jaebum lets out and Wonho nods.

“Suga is an alpha like his father. Now typically, omegas have no say so when it comes to who they mate with or how their life is going to be but Boss isn’t into those old shitty rules. He sees omegas as equal and he wants Mark to be able to pick who he wants to be with and how he wants to live his life. It’s just that it isn’t that easy. For the moment the other hybrids know Mark exists, it can lead to many things including war. And sadly all it takes is for one to get Mark’s collar off and biting him to change Mark’s life forever. It’s why he has so many bodyguards and remains in the palace the majority of the time. Or why he’s in his feline form around others because Mark can mask his scent easier and be taken as some house pet of the royal family. But everyone knows Mark wants to do more. He wants to be able to help everyone, especially his family. He wants to be able to go out and do things like everyone else can and his father is ready to grant that wish soon. Mark is no longer a child as he’s in his early twenties and his father has been working hard forming treaties and allies and such with many so that he can keep his son safe at all times.”

Wonho stops before a room as Jaebum stops with him and lets this information sink in,

“Why tell me this?” He’s curious to know.

He meets Wonho’s eyes and can see how much he truly cares for Mark,

“Because as someone who has been by his side since birth, I want you to know the trials he’s gone through and how hard he worked to let you join us. Mark is a sweet person and he trusts you so we’re trusting you. So don’t break that trust, Lim Jaebeom or you’ll find an entire palace after you in a blink of an eye.”

Wonho’s eyes show no mercy and Jaebum knows he won’t hesitate to take him out if he ever slipped up. It just showed how dangerous of a situation he put himself in. Of how he can’t fuck this up. 

Nodding, Wonho’s expression soon softens a bit and he places a hand onto Jaebum’s shoulder and squeezes, 

“And just a word of advice, I wouldn’t pet any stray cats if I were you.”

Jaebum raises an eyebrow at that, “Why?”

Wonho chuckles a bit as he starts to walk past without turning around.

“Try it for yourself and see but be prepared for what will take place. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

With that, Wonho turns the corner and Jaebum is left by himself. Entering the room, Jaebum finds such a luxury room even for him. He expected the minimum really for just being a subordinate but it appears the Tuans take good care of their men…

Jaebum frowns as he shuts the door with his foot before moving forward and sets his bag down near the entrance. Sliding his shoes off, Jaebum makes his way to the bed where he flops down on it face first and groans into the bedsheets. Even now, Mark fills his mind. For Jaebum’s whole life, he grew up hating everything that was Tuan related. His whole purpose in life was set on taking down Li Jie and everything he had down with him. But how could such a sweet creature exist among such an evil man? It had to be a lie. A muse. A trick. He can’t fall for it. He can’t let himself fall into the trap. But as his eyes start to close and his breathing slows down, he finds himself recalling those little moments of Mark in his feline form. He can’t help the smile that comes forth and how he ends up drifting off to sleep with thoughts of curling up with Mark in kitty form…

“Bummie…” 

Jaebum’s eyebrows furrow as he’s starting to be pulled away from dreamland.

“Bummie…” the cute voice lets out a tiny giggle near his ear.

The giggle was due to Jaebum grabbing a hold of something. Something warm with soft skin and firm muscles but luscious curves as limbs intertwine with his own. Jaebum buries his face further into the warmth and breathes in a comforting scent with a heartbeat that is about to lure him back to sleep when he hears the low purr. As he feels a tail draping over his middle before he hears a seductive deep voice ask,

“Bummie...can I suck your cock?”

Instantly Jaebum’s eyes snap open as he finds himself cuddling with Mark Tuan! And the next second, Mark finds himself being manhandled onto his back with Jaebum having a firm grip on both Mark’s wrist in one as he holds them above Mark’s head on the pillow while keeping one leg in between Mark’s so he can’t try anything else. Mark on the other hand takes this surprise of manhandling as such a turn on and purrs louder as he’s giving Jaebum such a seductive look and his tail is swishing about to the side playfully. His cat ears twitching a bit in excitement,

“Oh, that was so hot,” Mark flushes as he goes to move his thankfully clothed body closer to Jaebum.

But can’t cause of Jaebum’s hold on him. Mark releases a whine as he want to touch and climb Jaebum like a tree,

“Bummie!”

“What are you doing?” Jaebum asks as he puts his free hand down on Mark’s stomach to hold him in place.

Mark reacts to the touch and lets out a little happy noise, “Trying to get closer.”

Jaebum can’t help the snort that comes forth as Mark is being adorable right now.

“I can see that. I guess the real question I’m asking is why?”

“To cuddle,” Mark replies but there’s mischief in his eyes that lets Jaebum know he was not going to just cuddle.

“You asked to suck my cock,” Jaebum deadpans and Mark pouts,

“So you did hear me.”

“That’s why I reacted the way I did! I wasn’t expecting to be attacked while I slept.”

Mark pouts further and he needs to stop cause it's making him cuter.

“It’s called pouncing! And I made sure to ask permission first! Which you still haven’t answered.”

Jaebum must still be dreaming cause what? Mark suddenly goes still and Jaebum looks to find quite a view. A very sexy breathtaking view as Mark is still giving him the look while biting those kissable plump lips. He has his neck tilt and bared with the collar showing off as he spreads his legs to try and entice Jaebum to come closer…

Jaebum has to swallow hard cause NOPE! Must resist temptation! 

Jaebum is quick to let Mark go and get off the bed where Mark lets out another whine. Quick Jaebum! Think of something horrible! Nasty! Don’t get hard. Don’t get fucking hard---

Jaebum can hear a steady thumping and looks back to find Mark pouting in defeat as he’s wrapped up in the sheets and blankets but his tail is out and hitting the bed in an upset manner. It was so adorable really that it has Jaebum melting on the spot. 

“I don’t understand...Yugyeom said it would work for sure...that no man can resist getting their dick sucked,” Mark mumbles as he buries himself further and becomes a blanket burrito.

Mark’s thoughts are soon interrupted though as he breathes in more of Jaebum’s scent and his warmth from just lying on the bed. It becomes like a protective cocoon just like with Jaebum’s jacket last night that he so totally curled up in and slept the night away. It makes Mark blush instantly but he can’t help it. His alpha makes him feel so safe and warm and---

Crap! He’s purring so loud!

Mark stops once he realizes it but then hears a soft chuckle coming from Jaebum. Oh no! He must’ve been making a fool out of himself--

A hand comes to run fingers through his hair and Mark’s ears perk right up. He finds Jaebum standing by the edge of the bed now as he continues to thread his fingers softly through his hair. Oh...oh this was really nice. The purr comes right back as his tail slows down before finding itself wrapping around Jaebum’s arm instinctively.

“You’re really the same in this form as you are in the other form,” Jaebum states.

“Of course I am. Why would I be different?” Mark asks back curiously.

He even opens his eyes and looks up at Jaebum with an innocent expression and when Jaebum doesn’t reply, Mark starts to fret.

“Do I need to be different? Will you like me then if I change?” 

Mark really was a sweet creature. 

“No,” Jaebum is quick to reassure him, “You’re fine just the way you are.”

Mark beams at that with a big smile that shows his two little fangs off. It makes Jaebum’s heart skip a beat and his hand still which has Mark protesting immediately,

“No, don’t stop,” Mark pleads as he presses against Jaebum’s hand again after sitting up and facing him.

The grin forms on Jaebum’s face at the cuteness before he’s back to running fingers through Mark’s hair,

“I’m starting to think you might actually be spoiled,” he teases.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Mark giggles, “It’s in our nature to crave touch from our loved ones.”

That’s right. Mark is a feline so things are probably a bit different for him than for a human. He wonders if Mark is exactly like how a cat would be or---

A hitched breath is heard next before a moan that brings Jaebum back to the moment as he realizes his hand moved and he was petting behind one of Mark’s cat ears.

“B-Bummie...d-don’t…” 

Mark is blushing and a pant comes out with another moan as he’s reacting to the sensitive area being touched.

“It’s different...in my full form but now...it's super sensitive along with my tail--Nnn!”

“Sensitive?” Jaebum is fully curious as he lets his two fingers slide slowly up the back of Mark’s ears.

Claws dig into the bed sheets as Mark tries to hold back the sounds that Jaebum keeps pulling out of him.

“You said your tail too?” Jaebum asks as his one hand moves and touches Mark’s tail.

Instantly Mark hunches forward on all fours as he lets out another embarrassing moan. Tears are welling up in his eyes as he’s hard and straining against the front of his pants but Jaebum doesn’t know that. He also doesn’t know that Mark is leaking slick as he’s practically presenting himself still fully clothed with his ass up in the air.

“Jae...please…”

Running a hand down his tail and Mark is shaking with pleasure jolting through his body. But Jaebum can’t help himself. Seeing Mark like this. Hearing him sing so beautifully for him...it was definitely doing things to him that he finds it hard to stop as he wants to do more. See more reactions out of him. To know more about this beautiful creature.

“What happens if I grip the base?”

“Bummie wait-AH!” 

Jaebum grips the base of his tail firmly and Mark’s whole body jerks before Mark is crying out. His scent is super sweet now and can be smelt even by a human before his body is collapsing onto the bed. His body shakes in tiny aftershocks as he lets out little noises that let Jaebum know--

“Did you just-”

The loud slam of a door is heard as Jaebum’s head snaps up from his spot on the bed to seeing one of the males he saw yesterday by the water walking into the room. His expression is stern and he looks ready to murder as he’s quick to smack Jaebum’s hand away from Mark’s tail,

“You idiot! Grabbing there is like grabbing a hold of his dick!”

Jaebum’s eyes go wide as he realizes what he’d done.

“Gaga...no, go away...let him do it again...it felt so good…” Mark says after coming down from his orgasm.

Jaebum instantly puts up his hands in a surrender manner,

“I am so sorry, I really didn’t mean-” he starts to apologize but let's face it, he was liking what was happening but he’s not about to admit that out loud.

“It’s ok, you can do it anytime you want,” Mark says with that look in his eyes again.

Oh Mark was extremely dangerous. 

Thankfully, Jackson is not letting this escalate any further as he’s already lifting Mark up into his arms.

“Gaga!” Mark protests but he remains hugging Jackson’s front like a koala.

“You’re lucky it was me who came and not Jinyoung or Jaebum would not be breathing right now. Besides, it's time for breakfast but we have to get you cleaned up first or your brother will go on a murdering spree.”

Mark pouts,

“But Bummie…”

Jackson is soon saying something into his ear that has Mark perking back up with his tail swaying back and forth. Mark then beams at Jaebum,

“I’ll see you at breakfast Bummie!”

Mark even waves over Jackson’s shoulder as Jackson is already heading toward the door. It was plain adorable that it has Jaebum’s heart swelling with emotion even after he’s left alone once more…

Fuck he got hard…

One cold shower later and totally not thinking about a certain feline, Jaebum finds Wonho there waiting for him to start his first day as Mark’s bodyguard…

Jaebum really has no idea what’s in store for him but once he gets to the dining hall, he just might…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys enjoy this chapter? Jaebum is trying so hard to remain a gentleman in the first part and then was curious at the other part before getting lost in everything of Mark that he can't stop himself and Mark cums...XD These two are something else. And it's only going to get more wild and interesting from here!


	3. Chapter 3

Mark giggles as he puts soap bubbles on the many rubber duckies that are floating about the bathtub. He has one wearing a mustache and another has a funky hairstyle. Youngjae joins in on the laughter as he takes in Jackson playing with the rubber duckies as well and trying to outdo Mark. Youngjae cackles loudly from behind as he continues washing Mark’s hair.

Mark enjoyed moments like this where he could be closer to the others. Given they’re supposed to be his bodyguards and subordinates but to Mark they are way more than that. They’re his friends. His pack. He didn’t want them to be treated like servants and made sure everyone was treated equally and with respect and kindness. But even though Mark has told them countless times they don’t have to do a lot of the things they’re doing to this day, it doesn’t stop them as they continue to do it because they love him. They tell him that every day that it was how they show their love and affection for him and Mark eventually gave up long ago and just let them do their thing. And he won’t lie, he really loves the affection and care he gets. It truly makes him feel loved.

That’s why Youngjae is currently washing his hair and Jackson is being silly with him. They don’t have to, they want to. And they enjoy every second of it. 

“So Jackson told me that Jaebum basically grabbed your dick this morning.”

Jackson huffs as he recalls it and Mark gets all dreamy eyed while leaning back against Youngjae,

“He was just trying to pet me but boy did it get really good.”

“He should be murdered for touching you like that,” Jackson states.

“He didn’t know any better! I did try to warn him but well, it wasn’t easy to get the words out when his hands were working such magic,” Mark replies.

“Well I told him so he knows next time to be respectful,” Jackson declares with a finger.

Mark pouts, “You shouldn’t have cause now he probably won’t ever do that again.” 

Youngjae smiles and scratches behind Mark’s ears as he makes sure Mark’s hair is fully suds up.

Mark lets out a pleased noise at that. He doesn’t have his cat ears or tail out this time because he hates when his fur gets wet as it’s much easier to dry off in this form. Plus it makes him feel icky in his feline form but this form it feels nice taking baths or showers. 

“I think he will once he sees that you’re really interested in him.”

“He should know that already! I’ve done everything I can think of! I even asked to suck his dick like Yugyeom and Bam suggested!”

“Ugh! Those two I swear,” Jackson starts as he shakes his head fondly. “Yien you can’t listen to their antics. Those two might’ve become a couple that way but that’s not the way to romance someone.”

Mark tries to remain still as Youngjae rinses out his hair but he’s getting worked up here,

“But I thought I was! I staked my claim. I marked my territory! I scented him. Had him scent me back. We’ve cuddled multiple times. I’ve tried seducing him in both forms may I remind you! And I went and asked permission to fully pounce this time and still got turned down.”

Youngjae runs his fingers through Mark’s hair to make sure all the soap is out before Mark tilts his head back upright and Jackson can see how sad Mark is getting that he’s not getting any closer to Jaebum like he wants to. A fond smile forms on Jackson’s face as he leans in closer and gently touches Mark’s face,

“Romance, Yien. I’m talking romance. It’s not just sex or trying to seduce a partner. I’m talking about holding hands, getting to know each other more, romance. Connecting from your heart and not just your body.”

“That’s how humans do it? They romance first before mating?” 

Youngjae smiles next, “Some do the mating first before falling in love but finding that forever partner like you would a mate, yes. They go out on dates and get to know each other more to see if their feelings for each other are the same and if they want to continue spending their life with them before tying the knot.”

“Oh, so they wait to be knotted till they know, got it.”

Jackson and Youngjae chuckle at Mark being adorable.

“No, silly. Tying the knot with humans is getting married. Like when you would get the bite from your mate,” Youngjae clarifies.

Ah. Humans did things in a weird way. For hybrids, they just knew. The moment they laid eyes on that person, they knew they were mates. Especially by the smell alone too. Or touch. There’s many factors that let them know but they tend to know right away. Mark won’t lie though. He had all of these factors come into play but what sealed the deal was Jaebum’s heart that came out with how caring and gentle he was on the inside. A big softie giant despite having a greek god bod and a, ‘don’t fuck with me vibe’. Jaebum was a mysterious man but from the inside out, he was very passionate and never hesitated to show it. 

And really, Mark thought by looking into those wild eyes that Jaebum would know too…

Maybe he just had to do it the human way. It was sort of like courting for hybrids. It was an old dying art from way back in the day before hybrids just took who they wanted. Courting should really come back instead of using violence and other means. In fact, if Mark remembers correctly, his father courted his mother even though they both knew it deep in their souls that they were mates. Yeah, that’s what Mark will do. He’ll court Jaebum! 

“I think we broke him,” Jackson says while Mark had gone all quiet.

They finished bathing him before Jackson lifted him out and even while they dried him off and led him into the huge bedroom, Mark remained quiet as he was lost in his thoughts. 

“I got it here. Go make sure Jinyoung isn’t trying to murder Jaebum,” Youngjae says.

“It should be fine since Jinyoung doesn’t know and should be in the kitchen making sure Mark’s favorite meal is being prepared properly.”

“Yes but if Jinyoung happens to run into Jaebum-”

Jackson’s eyes go wide. That’s right! Jinyoung isn’t very fond of Jaebum from the start. And having those two run into one another and just happen to be alone too? Bad things can happen.

“I’ll see you at breakfast, Youngjae!” Jackson says as he’s already running out the door as Bam and Yugyeom come in.

“Yoh! How did things go?” Bam greets before Youngjae gives him a look.

“You two! Stop putting naughty ideas into Mark’s head!”

“Something tells me it didn’t go well,” Yugyeom whispers to Bam who agrees.

But before Youngjae can continue, Mark perks up at seeing the other two. He forgets he’s completely naked as he rushes forth.

“Bammie! Yuggie! I’ve got it! I need to court him!”

Yugyeom and Bam get an armful of a naked Mark but it doesn’t deter them as they’re quite used to this. For hybrids that are comfortable around you and consider you pack bare all without second thought. Really, Mark still shouldn’t especially with how many men would love to see and get their hands on him but Mark loves and trusts the pack. Besides, they’re all in happy relationships with their special someone. Well except Wonho, but Wonho has been with him since birth so it’s just natural with him cause it’s like they came in the same litter. Even though Wonho is human like the rest of his pack.

“What is this, the knight and prince times?” Bam teases lightly before Youngjae smacks him in the arm, “Ow! I was just kidding. I think it’s a great idea though I’m surprised Jaebum didn’t jump on the chance of you sucking his dick.”

“Cause not everyone is Yugyeom and you,” Youngjae states, “Besides we saw how Jaebum is like. He’s really a gentleman.”

Yugyeom furrows his eyebrows, “I’m a gentleman too!” 

Bam pats Yugyeom’s arm, “That you are babe.” 

“How bout we get Mark dressed so we’re not late for breakfast,” Youngjae gets them to refocus.

“Bam, you have to dress me up good! I want to impress Bummie!” Mark lets out in excitement.

“Oh? So you actually want me to dress you up for once I see,” Bam smiles fondly as Mark nods.

Bam heads to the giant walk in closet with Mark as Yugyeom stands by the door ready to catch the attire and any accessories needed while Youngjae declares,

“Remember he’s eating with his family.”

“I didn’t forget!” He can hear Bam’s reply from deep within the closet.

The next second Bam is making noises of excitement as he’s throwing things and Yugyeom catches them with ease. 

Jaebum will surely be knocked off his feet…

The people about the palace can’t help but stare. You see, the royal family are very attractive and attention drawing people the moment they enter a room but what they’re seeing now, it’s something they’re not used to. Because Mark’s usual attire is nothing like this. For Mark likes to wear comfortable soft things. Like sweats, hoodies, big shirts and sweaters. But this, this was a nice tight fitting outfit fit for a royal mafia member. With a long white button up and black vest that had matching black pants and boots. Little dangly earrings that jingled with each step and the black collar around his neck, Mark looked breathtaking and ready to tackle his day. Or man. He’d love to tackle his man on the bed and just---

Focus Mark!

Mark smiles and greets those he meets on his way toward the dining hall. Yugyeom, Bam and Youngjae follow behind him closely. All of them bow with respect as Mark continues on his way and soon he’s reaching the dining hall where he would soon be reunited with Jaebum!

The doors open and Mark strides in before finding his family already there.

“Yien!” They greet lovingly and Mark beams back before going to hug his mother and father.

“Look at you. I see my baby is finally growing up,” Sunmi states and Mark blushes.

“But he doesn’t need to do this. Didn’t hyung tell you that he'd take care of you?”

Mark goes over to Suga next and gets a big hug from him,

“Yes but I want to be part of the family and help. Dad said I could start doing some things, right Dad?”

Mark looks to Li Jie who nods with a fond smile on his face,

“I did. As long as you have Wonho and the others, you can start by making rounds around our territory.” 

Mark perks up at that as he’s been waiting to be helpful for so long. That he can actually venture out in this form and talk with others. He already has a place he wants to go to that comes to the front of his mind. 

“It’s still not needed though,” Suga frowns and Sunmi reaches over to place her hand over his in comfort.

“It’ll do him good and the people. And we’re not sending him off to handle any missions or territorial issues that would lead to violence or bloodshed.”

“But I can handle myself,” Mark protests as he heads toward his seat.

He doesn’t even think about it yet as he’s in mid conversation but someone pulls out his chair before he slides into his seat and then helps to push him in. Mark thanks them instinctively before Li Jie speaks,

“We’re not saying you can’t. I know you’ve been training and working hard since you were little. But let’s try with something small before doing something bigger. Your older brother did the same thing.”

Yeah, but Suga had started the small things when he was like ten! 

“The town is just now getting to know you, sweetie,” Sunmi smiles.

True but still…

“You just have to show them,” a deep soothing voice speaks into his ear.

Mark’s breath hitches as he tilts his head up to see Jaebum leaning over from behind his chair and giving him an encouraging smile. Mark’s heart instantly beats faster and he blushes all the way up to his ears. Not only from how sweet Jaebum had been but from realizing Jaebum also pulled out his chair when he thought it had been Wonho. And not only that, but from the attire Jaebum wore that was like Wonho’s and the pack’s then what the bodyguards and subordinates typically wear. Of course Jaebum would add his own style to it as he never fit in with the norm but Mark is ready to combust on the spot. Or climb Jaebum like a tree. He’s not sure which to do yet. But that outfit showing off his broad shoulders, delicious pecs and that he meant business was making Mark’s brain short circuit. 

He’s drooling isn’t he?

His scent is spiking as well that has Suga raising an eyebrow at before he’s glaring at Jaebum. Dammit! It wasn’t fair because Jaebum was supposed to be the speechless mess and enraptured by him. Not the other way around! Mark can’t even tell if Jaebum is affected or cares about his outfit for his expression isn’t giving anything away--

The doors from the kitchen open and food is starting to be brought in.

“Sorry it took so long,” One of the cooks apologizes but the royal family just smiles at them.

“It’s more than ok. Please, take your time and don’t forget to eat yourselves,” Li Jie replies.

Mark picks up on a delicious scent that doesn’t come close to Jaebum but it's still very good. 

“Is that fish I smell?” Mark perks up as he takes in the dish coming his way.

Jinyoung smiles from his spot along the wall as he made sure it was made just how Mark wanted it since he was so down yesterday. And his smile only grows when he watches how happy Mark gets and digs in right away with joy. 

Jaebum uses that chance to let out a small breath. Because hoo boy is he affected. Jaebum had been nervous as he had a part to play but the moment Mark walked in, Jaebum was blown away. He almost forgot about his role and everyone around him as he wanted nothing more than to voice his thoughts. To move closer and he does as Mark comes to sit and Jaebum can’t help in being a gentleman. It doesn’t help that Mark is so close now and he can hear how badly Mark wanted to help his family and get out there and prove himself. He didn’t want Mark to feel discouraged or down. He wanted to pull Mark into his arms and tell him everything would be ok but he fought the urge and instead voiced some of his thoughts as he’s reminded they’re not alone. But now as he sees Mark happily eating away his breakfast, he finds Mark becoming more and more adorable by the second. And the urge to touch is becoming harder and harder to resist---

Mark feels Jaebum right behind his chair as he’s so close now. Conversation had been flowing but Mark is now leaning back and looking up curiously as Jaebum stares down at him with those wild and passionate eyes,

“Bummie?” Mark asks when Jaebum glances down to his lips and Mark swears he saw something for a brief moment before his breath stills as fingers touch his face.

His lips part, his heart beating fast as Jaebum swipes his thumb over his lips. Mark’s eyelashes flutter, a nice blush reaching his cheeks as he reacts more and more to Jaebum. Where Mark has to grip the table and dig in his claws as his ears and tail are already out and he’s about to moan---

A loud noise is heard that has Mark jumping and Jaebum moving his hand away. The two are brought out of their own little world and back to the dining room looking at them and a very pissed off Suga that had stabbed his steak knife into the table.

Jaebum clears his throat and utters an apology as he bows,

“I’m sorry, he had something on his face.”

“That’s what a napkin is for-” Suga is about to tear into him but Li Jie stops him with a hand to his shoulder before speaking,

“If Yien is ok with it then it’s fine.”

Mark is already nodding away that it is and everyone in the room stands down, though Suga is all grumpy about it. Suga huffs and is now determined to imagine the food as Jaebum as he tears into it. Sunmi chuckles a bit with a bright smile,

“This reminds me of the time Suga followed Yien around everywhere and any moment something touched him like a crumb or dirt, Suga would be there to clean him off. You’ve always been a protective brother,” she recalls fondly.

“And I’ll gladly get rid of this scum trying to glue himself to my little brother,” Suga mumbles under his breath before taking another bite.

“Still I’m sorry for overstepping any boundaries,” Jaebum apologizes again.

He almost fucked up big time! 

“At ease, Jaebum. We’re not your typical royal mafia. We treat each other like family here, blood related or not. Wonho and these five men here are Yien’s pack. They’re people he cares about dearly and they’re very affectionate toward him so this kind of behavior is normal.”

“Suga even thought Wonho had something going on with Yien for the longest time,” Sunmi adds.

Wonho smiles at those memories,

“We got into many disputes over the years.” 

Suga smirks himself, “All until Yien was ready to beat me up-”

“You went at him in your full form!” Mark protests.

The others were smiling as they recalled the moment as well.

“But you tried to fight him in your form,” Wonho teases and Mark blushes.

“It just came naturally to me. I could’ve won too!” 

“Cute…” 

Everyone stops and turns to look at Jaebum who realizes he let that word slip out and starts to flush himself. Bam and Yugyeom can’t hold it back anymore and snort as Youngjae laughs loudly. Jackson is grinning himself as Jinyoung tries to hide his by turning his face the other way. 

“I have a feeling you’ll fit right in,” Li Jie smiles himself and breakfast continues.

Of course breakfast wouldn’t be breakfast without Mark getting the others to eat too. The moment his family leaves the room, he was up and heading into the kitchen. Jaebum watched as the others beamed happily before they’re moving to sit down at the table. 

“What’s going on?” Jaebum asks curiously as Wonho gestures for him to sit.

“You’ll see,” he replies and Jaebum does.

For Mark comes back out with a cart full of yummy food and starts to set the food down before them.

“You guys eat to your heart’s content. I’m gonna go help with the cleanup!”

Mark heads back to the kitchen where you can hear him talking with the kitchen staff before the door closes. Jaebum stares in awe as the others dig in. Yugyeom takes a big spoonful before looking to Jaebum,

“If you don’t hurry up, the food will all be gone.”

“Yeah,” Bam adds as he points his fork at Jaebum, “No one leaves a crumb when Mark gives us food.”

“Does he do this all the time?” Jaebum can’t help but want to know more about him.

Youngjae nods away as he hums happily, “Every day. He thinks his family doesn’t know but everyone knows. Mark treats us so well and is so sweet to everybody. He makes sure we eat and get enough rest. He’s royalty and yet he demands to be seen as equal with us.”

“He’s always helping when he can,” Jackson says before taking a sip of his juice.

“He’s a pure soul that I will not hesitate to take out anyone who tries to bring harm his way,” Jinyoung voices with much venom as he gives Jaebum a look.

Jackson leans over and kisses Jinyoung’s cheek as Wonho eats his food at a more leisure pace,

“I know there’s tons of stories and the other royal mafia around the world are ruthless and cruel, but you’ll find the Tuans are great people that want nothing more than to have a world we can all live in together in peace and harmony.” 

Jaebum’s expression remains neutral as he digs into his food but his thoughts are anything but. Cause that can’t be true. The Tuans are just like the stories and what the other royal mafia are like. He was caught in the chaos even. His family was murdered because of Li Jie. Everything was destroyed and burnt to ashes because of the damn royal mafia…

But Mark was giving him emotions that are conflicting with his thoughts. With his goal. With his original purpose in life. Cause he may still hate Li Jie with his entire being but when it came to Mark…

He found his heart going in the complete opposite direction.

“Bummie, can you come help me?” Mark’s voice is heard as he peeks his head into the dining room.

Jaebum gets up right away and strides toward the kitchen door as he sees Mark’s bright eyes shining and his smile growing as he gets closer. The moment Jaebum reaches the door, Mark is reaching out and taking his hand as he pulls him the rest of the way into the kitchen. The door soon shuts behind them and Mark’s smile turns into a mischievous grin,

“Quick Bummie, follow me,” he whispers next and is leading Jaebum through the big kitchen.

“Where are we going?” Jaebum wonders with amusement as Mark is giggling away.

“Somewhere I’ve wanted to go in this form but couldn’t.” 

“Shouldn’t we wait for the others?”

“No. I got you remember? Besides, this’ll be more romantic!”

“Romantic?” Jaebum raises an eyebrow at cause surely he didn’t hear that right.

Mark is giggling though and soon they’re going out a side door before Mark is running. Jaebum finds himself being pulled into a run himself and can’t help but find himself going along with it. The pull to remain close and learn more about this beautiful creature taking over. A grin is forming as Mark’s giggles are contagious and the beat of his heart was surely from the running and not from how Mark still had a hold of his hand and turned back to look at him with such a happy expression…

Wonho sets his bowl down onto the table and silence fills the room as Jinyoung checks his watch. Another minute passes before Wonho speaks,

“Alright, which one of you told him it would be a great idea for him to take off with Jaebum alone?” 

Bam laughs nervously as Yugyeom slurps his food loudly to try and busy himself.

“Guys you did not!” Youngjae starts cause he was there with them. How the hell did they have time to---

When Bam was in the closet alone with Mark. Youngjae face palms as Jinyoung starts to stand with the others.

“They haven’t gotten far yet,” Jackson says but Jinyoung shakes his head.

“We’ll wait till they leave the parking lot to follow.”

Wonho agrees, “This will honestly be a good test on what Jaebum will do.”

Jackson chuckles as he sees the two keep looking at the clock,

“You guys just don’t want to interrupt Yien’s fun yet.”

“What he’s doing is extremely dangerous! But he wants to prove to his family that he can do this,” Jinyoung replies back.

“He’s also out on a date with him right now,” Yugyeom states before Bam smacks his arm cause he just blew their cover! 

“I-I mean-”

Jinyoung’s eyes go wide, “A date?!”

Wonho finds himself grinning as he has an idea of where Mark is gonna take Jaebum…

Meanwhile Mark ends up in the parking garage as they stand before a very nice sports car that was Yugyeom’s.

“Hop in!” Mark exclaims as he unlocks the vehicle and heads toward the driver’s seat.

“Have you driven before?” Jaebum asks when Mark is hurrying to get in the car.

“Yes,” he says innocently and Jaebum is quick to take Mark’s hand gently and helps him back out.

Mark finds the keys being taken as Jaebum gives him a playful smirk,

“Nice try. How bout I drive where you want to go and I’ll teach you how to drive another time?” 

Mark pouts but then Jaebum is touching him and leading him over to the passenger seat. Mark gets distracted by his touch that he goes willingly before finding himself being helped into the seat and even seat belted before Jaebum is sliding into the driver’s seat.

Damn. This was so unfair on how Jaebum makes him react. 

Jaebum is still smirking though as he starts up the car before throwing a playful look toward Mark’s direction,

“Where to?”

God, it should be illegal how hot and sexy Jaebum is being right now without trying.

“The back seat,” Mark says under his breath.

“Hmm?” Jaebum asks as he didn’t quite hear and Mark is quick to change his reply,

“I said to the back streets.”

Jaebum nods before putting the car in gear and taking off. All while Mark had a hard time controlling himself so he didn’t pounce Jaebum while he drove nor showed his cat ears and tail to passerbys. But dear lord how could Jaebum not pick up on his scent growing sweeter and filling up the car--

“Is there an air freshener in here?” Jaebum asks as he takes another sniff, “Cologne maybe? I swear I’ve smelt this before.”

He glances over to Mark because he swears it’s come from Mark before. It’s like marshmallows or something but it’s really pleasing and nice. But why is Mark blushing? And curling closer to the passenger door?

“Bummie, the road!” Mark lets out as he leans away from Jaebum who was leaning in closer.

Does Jaebum not know he’s trying to control himself here?! It doesn’t help that Mark swears Jaebum’s scent got thicker either. It’s literally surrounding him in this car that he can’t even smell Yugyeom or Bam’s scent in it anymore. 

Jaebum luckily pays attention to the road again and Mark breathes out a sigh of relief for the moment but hoo boy if they don’t get out of this car soon, Mark is gonna--

“Oh look a kitty,” Jaebum coos at the red light.

Jealousy hits Mark hard as he sees Jaebum still looking at it and having such a soft expression that when the light turns green, Mark doesn’t hesitate to move his leg and press his foot down on the gas over Jaebum’s foot. The sound of the tires scare the cat as well as bring Jaebum back to him.

“Hey, what was that for?” 

Mark sits in his seat all innocently, “My foot slipped.”

“All the way over here?” Jaebum gives him a look but Mark is soon pointing,

“Turn that way.”

Jaebum turns the car down the road, totally unaware of Mark looking back to make sure no kitties were following after his man…


	4. Chapter 4

“Park here?” Jaebum questions and Mark nods.

Though the car is away from the crowds where no one will mess with or mostly come by, Jaebum is still curious on where Mark wanted to go cause nothing was around here where he parked. But Mark is already hopping out and Jaebum is quick to follow as he sees Mark start to head down the street. He turns and walks backwards as he beckons,

“Come on Bummie! This way!”

Mark was way too excited about something which led to Jaebum’s own excitement flaring up as he did a light jog to catch up to Mark. Mark instantly latches on with his hand grabbing Jaebum’s. Jaebum feels Mark intertwine their fingers and looks to see Mark ducking his head and blushing as he says,

“Gotta stay close or we might get lost from each other.”

Like Jaebum would lose Mark. Not only was it his job to protect him but Jaebum personally wouldn’t let himself lose sight of Mark. Especially as the pull to remain close is so strong. But with those words, it gives him an excuse to pull Mark closer so their shoulders constantly brush. 

“Then you better stay real close just in case,” Jaebum says back and Mark blushes more.

In fact, Mark loves it as he can feel more of Jaebum’s warmth and it’s very distracting as he now wants to hide in his embrace and never have those arms let him go. But alas, there were things to do and places to be! 

“T-turn left here,” Mark manages to get out as they head further down the path he wants to take.

Talk about a true gentleman here. How bout when they started to reach the busy streets with crowds and many cars, Jaebum instantly moved so that he would be in the pathway of the vehicles and such so Mark could be safer. He even had his hands out in case he needed to move Mark to any position as well as keep him close in case he needed to react if a threat arised. He did it all instinctively too without interrupting their conversation or where Mark wanted to go. And that wasn’t even the best part. The best part was when Jaebum noticed an ederly woman trying to put groceries into her vehicle. He kindly stopped Mark and told him to wait there for a second as he rushed over to help her as she was struggling. Mark couldn’t help his heart swelling at such a sight. 

But wait! Jaebum isn’t supposed to be wooing further into Mark’s heart. It’s supposed to be the other way around! He’s gotta get Jaebum to fall in love with him so when Jaebum comes back to him, Mark takes his hand again and they stride forth toward their destination. Toward where Mark can already pick up on the many yummy smells. 

“What’s the sudden hurry?” Jaebum asks in amusement.

I wanna make you go crazy like I’m feeling. Have your heart beating wildly against your ribcage from taking in moments with me. I wanna see it. I wanna feel it. I wanna know you feel the same as me and I want it right now...so badly…  
“We have to get there before it's all gone,” Mark says instead.

Jaebum lifts his eyebrows curiously when they cut through a back alley and he can pick up on the smells himself. He perks up as the familiar smells start to bring back memories. It soon brings a big grin to his face as he thinks of a certain feline and his eyes look at Mark and that grin gets even bigger.

The food stalls. Mark was taking him back to the place where they first met. 

It wasn’t long before they emerged from the back alleys and the many food stalls were seen lined up. Even though the two already had breakfast, well a late one at that, it was nearing lunch time for many as they grab a bite to eat when they can get a chance. And with it being eleven, it was quite a popular time before the even bigger main rush would sweep by right after. And you can bet the lines were long. 

“Did you not eat enough earlier?” Jaebum asks as Mark pulls him in line. 

“I did but that doesn’t mean I could ever turn down my favorite thing ever! Plus, I have a feeling that you’re hungry.” 

Jaebum’s not gonna lie. He tends to have a pretty big appetite and his stomach betrays him as it gives away that he didn’t eat enough for breakfast. Mark’s pretty smile comes forth as Jaebum playfully puts a hand over his face to cover it,

“Don’t say it,” he teases as Mark’s giggles are heard.

Mark takes Jaebum’s hand and moves it from his face as his smile is still there and eyes shining brightly,

“Say what? That I’m right?” 

Jaebum huffs fondly as more of Mark’s giggles come forth while they move forward in line. Even now, they’re gathering a lot of attention from their looks alone but as they truly take in Mark, they find out real fast who is as he looks so much like his parents. Whispering starts before Mark and Jaebum find the long line had parted. The two stop and look as the others start bowing and telling Mark to go ahead. Many are even apologizing for not getting out of the way fast enough. 

“Oh, no no, please, you guys were here first,” Mark apologizes right back as he bows too.

The others stand there confused for a second while many look at Jaebum like he might attack him. But Mark gives a reassuring smile and soft tone,

“I may be a royal son but I’m just like everyone else so please continue like you were. It already makes me happy that I can walk among you guys.”

Everyone is taken back by how sweet Mark is before they’re smiling and continuing life how they normally would. It makes Mark beam that he can fit in among the people and he stands happily in line with Jaebum right behind him. 

Arms soon wrap around him as Jaebum leans down to whisper,

“You’re too sweet, you know that?”

Mark leans back against Jaebum’s solid chest as he lets out a tiny noise,

“What? But I was just speaking the truth.”

“I know,” Jaebum says back with emotion in his voice.

Cause he knows from Wonho how long Mark has been waiting to walk among the humans past the gate. To be seen and given a chance to interact with them more. Mark has been working super hard and now he gets to do what he’s always dreamed of doing. Helping others. 

For when Mark and him finally get to the counter of the food stall, Mark reaches into his pocket as he orders those two delicious sandwiches. The one where Mark couldn’t resist when he snuck out and just wanted a little bite. He ended up startling the owner and thus things got broken as he was being shooed away and he always felt bad about that. He wasn’t trying to cause any problems and he knew his food stall got hit hard with finances after that incident for quite a few months until Mark asked his Mother to pay a visit and the sales went up again. But Mark wasn’t done yet. He heard how much expenses this guy lost and he wanted to pay it back. So when the guy rushes to get the sandwiches ready for him, Mark pulls out a huge wad of cash that still had the seal around it.

“The total will be--” the owner says as he sets the two sandwiches down before looking at Mark and his voice stops working.

Mark shows off his two little fangs as he happily slides the money over to him,

“Keep the change, Sir. And I hope you keep making these delicious fish sandwiches because even our family pet treasures them so much and he’s truly sorry for everything he caused. So I hope this makes up for it. If not, please let me know so I can provide more for you.”

Jaebum watches fondly as the owner starts to tear up,

“N-No, this is enough...it’s too much…I...thank you...please know I didn’t mean to harm the tiny feline...I was just trying to protect what fish I had for it’s not easy catching them...but really...thank you...it’ll help my family out a lot.”

“No, thank you,” Mark bows politely while Jaebum takes the food and the two move away from the stall so the people behind them can order.

Jaebum barely has the food in Mark’s grip before Mark is digging in and humming away. He even wiggles in his seat which just adds to his cuteness and Jaebum doesn’t even fight his instincts as he sits down right behind Mark on the curb. Making sure that they’re flush together and Mark notices right away.

“For warmth,” Jaebum lies even though the wind is pretty chilly today.

“You’re cold?” Mark asks back and Jaebum is gonna reply no, it was meant to keep him warm but then Mark is surprising him as he moves Jaebum’s arms to wrap around him while still holding his sandwich out in front of him so he can eat.

“There, that should do the trick. Though I have to admit that you radiate heat like a furnace Bummie so I didn’t think you could get cold.”

Oh Mark was just too cute dammit!

And Jaebum is gonna utter words he shouldn’t so he’s quick to stuff half the sandwich into his mouth to stop himself. His cheeks puff out and Mark giggles as he leans back and rests his head on Jaebum’s broad shoulder as he takes a small bite out of his own. Silence falls comfortably as the sounds of nature are the only thing surrounding them at the moment. It was nice. The clear blue sky with the sun shining down on them and the warmth of each other to bask in. The two enjoyed themselves as they ate until they finished their sandwiches and Jaebum felt fingers touching his face. They lead him to look in Mark’s direction and find Mark is so close now as he turned to face him suddenly.

“There’s food,” Mark says as his fingers move from Jaebum’s chin and jawline to his lips.

Jaebum can’t help how his heart picks up. How he’s enjoying Mark’s touch and leaning into it. Craving more. How he’s getting distracted by Mark’s beauty and those eyes that draw him in. How all he has to do is lean in the rest of the way and--

Shit. Abort mission!

Jaebum pulls back and out of Mark’s touch before he practically kissed the male. He’s quick to use his own fingers to try and get the mess since he didn’t grab any napkins.

“Did I get it?” he asks as he tries to calm himself.

But when he goes to look at his fingers, he finds Mark leaning in and licking his thumb. Jaebum swears it happens in slow motion too. It makes his breath catch in his throat and swallow hard as Mark’s tongue swipes over the creamy substance before he’s letting out a pleased noise and wrapping his lips around his thumb. 

Fuck it was so sensual and sexy and Jaebum is definitely thinking unpure thoughts that have his cock trying to harden---

“Mark, baby,” Jaebum lets it slip out as he’s entranced before Mark suddenly pulls off and looks at him,

“What did you say?” 

Jaebum is quick to clear his throat and try and hide his growing flush as he ducks his head,

“I said,” But when he looks back up, the excuse he had vanishes as Mark is just right there.

Biting his bottom lip and looking at him with such expressive eyes. He has no idea that Mark really wants another taste. That he too wants to kiss. Mark is so ready to lean in and do just that. To take this already perfect date further but the moment he goes to capture Jaebum’s lips, he finds Jaebum wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him in and down. Mark’s face gently falls against Jaebum’s chest when a jacket is placed over his head to cover his body.

“You’re showing,” Jaebum tells him and Mark realizes that his ears and tail were out.

And Jaebum was being such a nice gentleman and covering him to hide his secret from prying eyes. Mark clings to Jaebum’s front, his claws out as well while Mark buries further against Jaebum. This was so unfair. How could Jaebum be so perfect? Such a wonderful alpha? 

“You just have to calm down, baby, it’ll be ok.”

Calm down?! How is he supposed to calm down when the main reason he’s like this is because of Jaebum?! And he did it again. He called him baby. It’s doing things to him and Jaebum doesn’t even realize it. Mark’s emotions go haywire and the next thing they both know, the blushing shy Mark shifts into his tiny feline form…

Mark is still clung to Jaebum’s front even though they’ve been in the car for a while now. Mark still hasn’t shifted back but it’s not because he can’t. It’s just because he’s still trying to get a hold of his emotions. To regain control of himself so he doesn’t pounce. It’s not helping as Jaebum continues to soothe him and be so gentle. As Jaebum has been petting him and holding him close to his chest in comfort. 

This was already a dangerous situation. Mark needed to be more careful. He couldn’t show he was a hybrid to just anyone. It would expose their secret and only bad things would take place. But he can’t help how Jaebum makes him react and feel. Luckily there wasn’t anyone around to see and Jaebum kept him safe even now as he waits patiently for Mark to shift back before they continue anything. 

And Mark could honestly stay pressed up against these glorious pecs all day with Jaebum petting him but that’s not how this date was supposed to go. Nor how he was supposed to prove himself to his family. So he has to shift back.

It takes only seconds but soon Jaebum has a lap full of Mark and where Mark is pouting, Jaebum is smiling warmly,

“There you go.”

He even praises him!

Mark lets out a noise as he snuggles close and buries his face against Jaebum’s neck.

“Stop it,” Mark tells him and Jaebum hmms in confusion.

“Stop what?”

Hands keep him close, one against his upper back and the other rubbing soothing circles along his hip.

“This. That. Everything. You. Just stop being you,” Mark insists and Jaebum chuckles,

“I’m afraid that’s something I can’t stop no matter what I’m doing. Even Jaehyun can vouch for me.”

Mark instantly sits back with his eyes fierce, “Who is Jaehyun?”

“My childhood friend from the orphanage I grew up in,” Jaebum admits.

Mark’s expression goes soft, “Bummie…”

Mark looks like he’s going to cry and it only makes Jaebum’s chest swell with more emotion for him. Lifting his one hand from Mark’s back, he cups his face and finds Mark leaning into the touch.

“Don’t cry-”

“But you were an orphan...that meant you didn’t have a family...and just the thought of you being lonely and not having parents…” 

Mark can’t stop the tears from flowing cause he couldn’t imagine not having his family. Of the warmth and love that came from having parents, from having a sibling. Of the home he was able to have. A hurt noise escapes him as his alpha has been through such a thing and he’s soon hugging Jaebum tightly.

“I’m sorry...I’m sorry I couldn’t have been there to help ease your suffering. But I’m here now and I won’t ever let you feel that way again. I’ll love you ten times as much to make up for the love you lost. And I’ll love you more and more until all you feel is warmth everywhere you go! Where not one second will go by that you’ll be lonely or cold.”

Jaebum is stunned speechless. He only gave Mark a snippet of his childhood. Had only uttered a few words into his private life that not many know about and Mark understood right away. Mark put himself into Jaebum’s shoes and is not only crying for him, he’s declaring what he’ll do to make it better. Desperately wanting to make up for what the world had done to him and to have him be happy. And Mark has no idea it was his own father that caused all this…

Mark really was nothing like the stories or the other royal mafia. He just happened to be born into it. He just happened to be the enemy’s son. And this was dangerous. So dangerous and stupid. Red flags going off and that Jaebum shouldn’t have even told Mark a part of his life. That he should stop now before it’s too late but he can’t. He can’t stop these emotions. These feelings. These thoughts despite the warning signs. Cause as Mark surrounds him in his everything. Of his warmth. His scent. His own thoughts and feelings. His heart and soul...his love...Jaebum craves more. Needs more…

Oh Jaehyun is gonna be so pissed when he finds out.

Mark finds hands guiding him back and caressing his face as he opens his eyes and takes in Jaebum looking at him with such passionate and wild eyes. A few more tears fall from those blue eyes before Jaebum can’t take it anymore and crashes his lips against Mark’s. Mark lets out a noise of surprise before registering that Jaebum is, in fact, kissing him. The moment he does, Mark reacts by pressing back. His own hands gripping Jaebum’s shoulders as every nerve in his body lights up. As the fire from within grows and Mark can’t hold back his ears or tail that come rushing to the surface. Claws cling as he lets out a feline noise the next second when Jaebum kisses him so passionately. Like he’s using Mark as a life line. Trying to take in his air to survive the next moment. Mark’s back hits the steering wheel as Jaebum slides his tongue past his lips to meld with his. Mark moans, harsh breathing and panting filling the air as well as Mark’s scent going sweeter. It doesn’t help that Jaebum’s own scent gets thicker. That Mark can feel how hard he is against him and instantly Mark wants to ride. To pounce and show his alpha the things he can do. 

But when he goes to push the handle to let the seat back, he finds something spiking in Jaebum’s scent. Can hear his breathing picking up more…

Mark moves his hands to Jaebum’s face as he forces them to stop. Jaebum releases a noise that wasn’t human,

“No...need you…” Jaebum pleads and tries to dive back in but Mark holds him steady.

“Bummie, wait...look at me,” he softly anchors him.

It takes Jaebum a few seconds but soon his eyes are opening fully and looking into Mark’s…

His eyes are blood red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh? Eh? Did we see this plot twist coming? Are you guys mad? Happy? Excited? I hope it's good emotions because I'm having, 'My alpha' feels with badass Jaebum and that tattoo on his back...yep. And just when things were getting good and Mark was finally kissing on his man. More things to come soon! But what is the question? And what does this mean now? Hmm? Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Mark is confused. Like royally. No pun intended. And why you may ask? Because when Mark first met Jaebum, he was so sure that Jaebum was a hybrid. He just had that aura about him. But Jaebum wouldn’t show him his feline. It confused Mark then too as he kept trying to get him to react. He thought maybe Jaebum was shy or not trusting right away. It could even be that he felt it was very intimate to show all of him so Mark kept trying to connect with him. Jaebum was a gentleman too so that could very well be the case. But over time, Mark started to think differently as Jaebum remained showing human interaction with no more sign of him being any different. He thought maybe Jaebum didn’t like that side of him and only wanted to remain human so he showed himself. But it was made clear that night that Jaebum has never seen a hybrid before. That he was in fact, just human and thus Mark had to try different tactics to claim his man because he wouldn’t react to the hybrid way of things.

But now Mark is back to being confused because now it was more than clear that Jaebum is a hybrid. But it appears not even Jaebum knew...

Jaebum feels weird. Like he’s not in his own skin. Like something’s different. Is something wrong with him? He feels like he’s losing control. Everything is becoming haywire and it’s hard to think. To focus. 

Hands continue to cup his face, fingers stroking soothingly as he hears Mark’s heart beat. As he feels Mark get closer again. It’s grounding. Calming him and he finds he can breathe a bit better.

“Mark…” he calls out his name and Mark is quick to reassure him.

“I’m here, Jaebum. Just take deep breaths for me.”

“I don’t like this feeling...what’s wrong with me?”

“Nothing is wrong with you. This is normal. My brother went through something similar when puberty hit.” 

“But your brother is a hybrid,” Jaebum replies before pain racks through his body.

He lets out a low noise that’s more feline than human but Jaebum is in so much pain to pick up on it. His breathing gets harder as he squeezes his eyes shut while clinging to Mark. Claws are coming out and digging in to Mark’s sides painfully but Mark doesn’t stop him. He encourages him to keep holding onto him. He wants to help Jaebum through this. He wants to know what he’s going through. To be there for whatever he needs.

“Just focus on me. Don’t try and fight it. Don’t try and think about anything else. Just me, ok? Listen to my voice,” Mark keeps talking as he moves his hands to direct Jaebum even closer to him.

“Breathe in my scent. Feel me surround you...ground you…”

Mark leads Jaebum to bury his face into the crook of his shoulder and neck. He can feel Jaebum shaking. How his claws dig in further as his breathing is still fast. But the moment he feels Jaebum’s nose brush against his collar, he can hear Jaebum take a big lungful of air before letting it out shakily. 

“That’s it, Bummie,” Mark comforts him as he threads fingers through the back of Jaebum’s hair.

Jaebum’s breathing is slowing down a bit and claws loosening a tad.

“This scent...I kept smelling it before...but now it’s so strong...smells so nice...you smell so good..”

“Calming?” Mark asks to try and distract Jaebum further.

Jaebum hums that turns into almost a purr as he voices how pleasing it is to him,

“I don’t know how to explain it...but it’s like...like I’m home...like I’m safe...and warm...I feel so warm…and drunk...am I drunk?”

Mark giggles a bit as Jaebum sounds almost sedated like,

“No you’re not drunk. Though I heard you can feel like that when scenting if you breathe in too fast. That’s why you gotta slow your breathing.”

“But it’s addicting...I can’t get enough.”

Mark blushes at this and finds himself getting shy cause Jaebum is just being so straightforward and honest. He’s also not used to all this affection from Jaebum when he’s been chasing after it for so long before---

A gasp escapes Mark when he suddenly feels Jaebum nosing along his collar before pressing lips just underneath the material and touching his bare skin. It sends little jolts of pleasure through his body and shivers down his spine.

“Bummie don’t,” Mark warns as his scent is becoming sweeter while reacting strongly to Jaebum.

“Why? Your scent is getting stronger and you’re trembling. Are you liking this? Does it feel good for you too?”

Mark lets out a pleased noise before he bites his lip to try and stop a moan from coming out.

“Jae-”

It felt too good. He wanted Jaebum to keep going as this is something he’s been dreaming of but this isn’t the right time unfortunately. Jaebum is just now learning about himself and doing something this intimate in the car would lead to many things that Jaebum might regret once he catches his bearings. And Mark isn’t going to take advantage of him. Instead, he needs to get Jaebum to calm down and back to himself so he can figure out what to do. Because this was bad. Cause if Jaebum is a hybrid that meant he was of the royal mafia. This made things a lot more difficult for if the others found out, they’d take Jaebum from him. And Mark is not letting anyone touch his man!

Mark’s hands are leading Jaebum away who is very vocally protesting,

“Baby…” 

There he goes again slipping out that word that does way too many things to him. But Mark has to remain focused here and leads Jaebum till their foreheads are resting together,

“Another time but not now. We need to get you back to yourself before the others see. They can’t find out, Bummie or I’m afraid of what might happen. What they might try to do,” Mark pleads for Jaebum to understand.

Jaebum can hear the worry in his voice that it anchors him more and back to reality,

“Back to myself? But what-” Jaebum pulls back to look at Mark but when he opens his eyes he sees his reflection in the car door mirror.

His eyes were red and of a feline. They weren't human...he’s not human…

“Jaebum,” Mark tries to guide him back as he can see the shock on Jaebum’s face.

He manages to get Jaebum to look away at his reflection and into his eyes,

“Mark, what am I? I’m not...I can’t be...but I can’t remember before the orphanage...I thought I was human-”

“You can still be human,” Mark says and Jaebum stops.

Mark’s expression shows sadness even though he’s trying to smile.

“You grew up human, Bummie. I don’t know how to explain it but you’ve kept yourself dormant for so long that everyone sees you as human...even I did. So you can still do that. You can remain human as you’ve blended in so well.”

Mark must think he doesn’t want to be like this. To be a hybrid. Mark’s getting the wrong idea. He doesn’t think hybrids are scary or monsters. Though he hasn’t seen the others in their forms, he’s seen Mark’s and he knows Mark. Mark is the same in and out of his feline form. Mark is a very sweet creature and he has nothing against him. He’s just shocked because who wouldn’t be when you grew up thinking you were one thing just to find out you were another. But he won’t lie, there was a moment...there still is...where Jaebum had the thought of, ‘I’m just like my parent’s killer. I’m a hybrid like him.’ But wouldn’t that make his own parents hybrids too? Or maybe just one of them? Did something happen between them? Something political? Something personal? Why did Mark’s father kill his parents? Why can’t he remember anything?! 

He can feel himself about to get worked up but seeing Mark’s expression. Seeing those blue eyes worried and sad for him...he doesn’t want that. 

“I just...it’s a lot to take in...and not remembering my past makes it harder to understand right now...but I...I want to know more...I want to understand…”

“Are you sure? I can help you learn more about yourself but once you start there might come a day you can’t go back to the you from before.”

“And if I chose to try and remain ‘human’?” 

Mark’s expression about breaks, “We’d have to part.”

Jaebum can tell by ‘part’ it meant never seeing each other again. It meant Jaebum going back to Korea and never stepping foot on China soil again. It meant not only losing the one chance of avenging his parents and finding out the truth. But it meant losing Mark forever too. And that thought was unbearable to think of. Shit. He’s already gotten too attached. What the hell did he think was going to happen once he obtained his goal? He’d take everything from Mark. Everything he loved and cared for and then what? Ask Mark to come with him? Mark would hate him. He’d destroy such a beautiful soul…

He’s not going to be to do it. Already, he can feel himself backing down for this person’s happiness. All those years. All that suffering and pain…

He should leave. He should take this chance to get out. To return back to his no life as a ‘human’ and...and...was he really only living up to this point for that sole purpose? Feeding off the rage and pain? Of getting revenge? So many precious moments passed by that he didn’t take the chance and enjoy because he was so focused on one goal. But since coming here, since meeting Mark, he’s been enjoying nature. Enjoying the people around. The food. Conversations. The atmosphere. So many things and during all those times he didn’t think about revenge. He didn’t think about raging or taking down an empire. Instead, he was smiling. Laughing…

Happy

Going back would be the Lim Jaebeom that he didn’t even know. The Lim Jaebeom that was just a walking shell. But here...here he was becoming the Lim Jaebeom he was supposed to be. Here he was with someone that latched onto him and never wanted to let go until now and Jaebum...Jaebum found himself latching back and refusing to let go himself. 

His whole world is upside down. His thoughts, emotions...but with Mark his feelings are so clear. With Mark, his instincts and heart are screaming to be heard. To reach out. To connect…

Jaebum cups Mark’s face as his wild and passionate eyes bleed with such emotions,

“Show me...show me who I’m supposed to be...show me how I can get closer to you...how I can get your heart out of your body and connected to mine…”

Jaebum leans in with each breath. With each sentence that has Mark’s own heart beating like crazy in a love song just for Jaebum to hear in return.  
“Show me more of your love...dye it into my skin until it reaches my soul...don’t ever stop, not even for a second...Give it all to me...all of you, baby…”

When Jaebum’s lips meet Mark’s again this time, it’s soft and slow. Pressing one deep emotion after the next that is expressed along the outline of their lips. That meld together and become one as it sends it through each of their bodies and has them releasing vocal responses of feeling such emotions. Hands cling and hold each other close. Lips moving, parting, breathing out for the other to breathe in. Barely able to part for long as the need to connect again is so strong. The craving for the other’s touch makes the kiss grow more heated. The need for their love drives them even crazier. Making them more than ready to have sex in this very vehicle when Jaebum pushes Mark back against the steering wheel and---

A loud honking sound is heard that startles both as Jaebum accidentally pushes Mark back against the horn. Both jump in surprise before Mark clings like a scared feline while Jaebum pulls Mark back with him in the seat and silence soon fills the air. Two seconds go by before Mark’s giggling fills the car as he recalls how they both reacted. Jaebum is soon laughing as well as he keeps holding Mark close.

“So much for being romantic and sexy,” Jaebum huffs as Mark leans his head onto Jaebum’s shoulder,

“I say it adds to your charm.”

Jaebum looks down and sees Mark’s eyes shining playfully and happily.

“Then it was all part of the plan.”

Mark’s smile grows, “It also did the trick on calming you down.”

Mark can see Jaebum’s eyes are back to normal now as Jaebum’s own smile matches his,

“No, that was because you were being cute and needed protecting.”

Mark playfully smacks Jaebum’s chest, “I was not scared of a horn mister!”

“The way you clung to me said otherwise.”

“Says the one whose expression spoke volumes!”

Mark lifts his head and points at him, “Besides, it’s not my fault I’m not around cars enough to know what horns sound like! I didn’t even know they could make that sound!”

Ah, that’s right. Mark has been in the palace most of his life.  
“Do you want to press it again?” Jaebum asks and Mark nods before turning around in Jaebum’s lap.

He gets comfortable as Jaebum takes his hand and they press on the horn together. Mark jumps a little bit but not much. It was adorable really, especially now as Mark grows excited to learn more things.

“What does this do?” he points to the windshield wipers.

Soon Jaebum is showing Mark all kinds of things in the vehicle as Mark wants to touch everything and get a feel for it himself. But boy when he grips the gear shift,

“Wow, it’s so hard and girthy.”

Jaebum watches as Mark is sliding his fingers over the top before gripping it in his hand and squeezing. Mark is really just excited and curious about things but he has no idea how innocently sexual he’s being right now. Especially when he strokes the damn thing! That so did not go right to Jaebum’s cock that twitched with Mark still in his lap.

“I like it...Bummie do I just pull it? Or do I have to squeeze before I tug-”

Oh sweet lord! The way he’s saying it and looking at him all cutely. How is he supposed to not touch?! How is he supposed to not want to devour Mark before him?! How is he not supposed to be jealous over this?!

He can’t resist. Not after having a taste. Not after what’s been awakened inside him. 

Mark feels an arm wrap around his waist and pulls him flush against him. Mark instantly lets out a noise as his ass is pressed right against Jaebum’s hard on and feels Jaebum’s other hand sliding up his thigh. 

“Oh...Bummie…” Mark gets out with his breath hitching and totally reacting to him.

“Don’t you want to learn how to drive something else? Maybe take it for a ride and see if you like it? We can go slow...or fast…” he says it right into his Mark’s ear.

Mark’s malfunctioning right now from his words alone but lord how good it feels with his hand slowly coming up his thigh and about to touch a sensitive area...Mark is all for this. So for this---

There’s a knock on the window and Mark instantly whines before glaring at the person interrupting just to find Wonho standing there with a look…

Dammit. 

So much for his date now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just when it was getting to the good part. Wonho just had to cockblock him and ruin the date! But hey they made progress and now more chaos will ensue as the two have to learn to keep their hands off one another around the others and not have Jaebum's feline come out. Will Jaebum be able to do it? Will Mark innocently rile Jaebum up again? And yes, Jaebum was growing jealous of a gear shift in a car. XD Gotta love him. :D


	6. Chapter 6

Rolling the tinted window down, Mark is seen pouting toward Wonho,

“Not gonna work, Yien. I’ve sworn loyalty to keep you safe and that’s not gonna change even if you want to do inappropriate things.”

Mark lets out a noise, “I was just learning how to drive!”

Mark tells a white lie as it’s not like Wonho could’ve seen through the tinted windows and tell what was happening inside the vehicle. But Wonho’s unmoved expression told Mark that he didn’t believe that one bit,

“With the car in park?”

Mark gestures to the things inside the car, “I have to learn the basics first.”

“While in his lap? Yien I’m older than you by ten years, I wasn’t born yesterday. Besides, I’m pretty sure blaring the car horn is not something you need to know while learning the basics of sucking face.”

Mark gasps, “Wonho!” 

Wonho chuckles a bit at Mark’s reaction, “Don’t worry, my lips are sealed. It’s also why I came up to the window and not the others. Now let’s focus on the tasks of today shall we? You have lots of places to make an appearance to, remember?” 

Mark perks up, “We have to get started right away!” 

Wonho opens the door and starts to help Mark out who protests,

“But why can’t you just tell us the address and we meet you there?” Mark tries to remain in Jaebum’s arms.

Jaebum even wraps his arms tightly around Mark’s middle and locks eyes with Wonho in challenge. Wonho stops and raises his eyebrows back in challenge,

“You sure it’s smart to go against the one who taught you the ropes?”

“I have a few tricks up my sleeve,” Jaebum retorts back.

Wonho smirks, “Alright, have it your way.”

Wonho stops what he’s doing and Mark happily gets comfortable again in Jaebum’s lap until the two see Wonho slide into the passenger seat,

“Can’t be in his lap when he’s driving, Yien. It’s against the law,” his smirk grows bigger.

Mark whines cause that means he has to sit in the backseat and Mark so wants to wipe that smug look off Wonho’s face right now. Huffing, he moves to the backseat but he makes sure to sit behind Wonho so he can put his feet up against the back of the seat in revenge. 

Doesn’t phase Wonho one bit and only makes him laugh fondly…

They hit the road and Mark can see his pack’s vehicles around them that help to make him feel all warm inside. With them by his side, surely he can prove to his family that he can be useful and take on more tasks in the near future. But first, Mark finds himself getting distracted once again by this wonderful man before him and he’s only driving. Just simple movements of turning the wheel or driving with one hand...Mark can’t explain it. You would just have to be there to see it and you’d know this was one sexy man. 

“You’re drooling,” Wonho teases and Mark jerks to wipe at his mouth to find nothing there.

“Wonho!” Mark calls out his name while Wonho is having too much fun with this.

Wonho turns his head to look at Mark in the backseat to see his look and it just adds to how adorable he is,

“I can’t help it when you’re so obvious. I bet if I was a hybrid I’d even be picking up on your scent spiking away in happiness.”

You mean Wonho can’t smell that?! Jaebum definitely could as it was all over in the car that if Jaebum didn’t do something soon he was going to slam on brakes and pounce on Mark. God, is this how Mark feels when he says he wants to pounce? He totally understands it now.

Cracking the windows, Mark notices it and blushes as he realizes what he must be doing to Jaebum. It honestly only makes his scent spike more in happiness…

Finally! They’ve arrived at their first destination!

Jaebum parks the car before turning it off and getting out of the car so he can breath in more fresh air. Cause hoo boy he needed to calm down as he can feel the steady thrumming under his skin. Like an itch that can’t be scratched and there’s no way to let himself show when he has Wonho and five other men coming into view.

“You’re driving is pretty smooth,” Jackson compliments and Jaebum nods in thanks.

“I didn’t even have to give him directions. I only told him the street name and he headed right to it,” Wonho adds.

“Oh? Someone took time out of their day to learn the area I see,” Youngjae is impressed.

“It’s smart to know everything you can in case of emergencies,” Jaebum says simply.

Even now, he’s scanning the area. Seeing who is coming and going. Checking where he’d be able to go if they need a quick escape. He does all this subtly but Jinyoung picks up on it and has to admit he’s impressed himself. But it leads to a bigger gut feeling since he first met Jaebum. But he keeps it to himself for the time being.

“Are you ready, Mark?” Yugyeom asks and Mark nods.

“Your very first place should be easy peesy as it’s a place your brother frequents often,” Bam says while leaning on Yugyeom’s shoulder.

It’s a famous nighttime bar but since it’s daytime, there are no customers as the employees are getting ready for the night.

“So no one is gonna dare try anything but just in case,” Jackson cracks his knuckles for added effect.

Jinyoung gently guides Mark toward the building, “We’ll be right there with you so don’t worry about a thing, ok?”

Youngjae and Yugyeom open the doors and Mark walks in first with his men right behind him. The people of the bar look to see who has entered and instantly they can see Mark Tuan but also his men that are looking at them like they mean business if any one of them stepped out of line. 

“Mr. Tuan!” The owner of the bar is quick to greet with a bow, “We heard of you coming!”

The owner reaches out to touch Mark’s hand and Jaebum instantly feels a verbal warning about to come out before he can stop himself but another hand comes to intervene. Jaebum finds Wonho had reached out to keep the owner from getting any closer as his eyes were lethal,  
“No need for such formalities,” he says in kind though his expression told him to back off.

The owner took the hint and took a step back. Meanwhile, Mark is unphased as he’s used to his pack being super protective.

“Please forgive me. How bout we go somewhere more private? Drinks anyone?” 

They shake their heads as Mark gives a friendly smile, “That won’t be necessary, Mr. Gordon. I’m just here to introduce myself and hopefully one day be able to take over part of my brother’s supervision to help lessen the load on him as well as help those in need.”

The owner is shocked by such polite and caring words as he’s used to Suga’s short and to the point ones. Not that Suga is mean in any way. Just that Suga is more reserved and shows his kindness through actions where Mark is showing them both in words and actions. Even making sure to choose his words carefully as he thinks over them before saying them out loud.

“You remind me very much of your father,” the owner expresses, “You have your Mother’s beauty mixed with your father’s features but you resemble him even more with your kindness.”

Mark beams at that, “Thank you. I’ll be sure to let my father know that. He’s been meaning to make his own rounds again when time allows.”

“Then please let him know I’ll be looking forward to it. As well as I hope to see you again, Mr. Tuan-”

“Yien. You can just call me Yien or Mark.”

The owner finds himself smiling as he nods, “I see why they kept you hidden until now. You’re far too pretty and sweet. I can only imagine the chaos that would ensue the moment more and more people heard about you.” 

Mark’s smile falters a bit but he bows politely before excusing himself. They leave the building and the others can tell something is off about Mark but when Bam tries to bring it up, Mark brushes them off and leads them down the sidewalk to the next building. And the one after that. And the one after that. Each one where Mark was just as kind and polite and each one the owner and people around had to talk about how pretty Mark was. How he was too sweet to be in the royal mafia. How he shouldn’t be out and about like he is or someone might snatch him up. How someone would easily use him for their own greed and evil ways. Each time though, Mark kept his smile though it wasn’t as bright as it had been at the start. And by the end, Mark didn’t say a word after the last place and just slid into the backseat. The others instantly knew what was bothering Mark and felt for him. 

All of them wanted to hug Mark and comfort him but before anyone could make a move, Wonho found keys being thrown his way. Catching them with ease, Wonho gives Jaebum a look,

“Drive the car home or give it back to whoever it belongs to. Mark and I are gonna walk home.”

“Walk home? But the sun will set soon,” Jinyoung worries.

“It’s only a few blocks from here as we made sure to do the farthest first before making our way back. So it should be fine. Plus, I’m capable of keeping him safe too. I swore loyalty just like the rest of you guys and though I may have come last, that doesn’t mean I don’t care about him any less.” 

Jaebum doesn’t leave room for discussion as he heads to the car and opens the door. Mark reacts to the door being opened to look up and see Jaebum reaching his hand out for him to take,

“Come with me?” he asks gently and Mark doesn’t hesitate as he reaches his hand out for Jaebum to take.

Jaebum helps him out of the car before shutting the door and with keeping their hands intertwined, Jaebum starts leading Mark down the sidewalk. The others standing there speechless…

It’s quiet other than the breeze that’s growing and the sky that’s slowly getting dimmer. Mark doesn’t know where they’re going or why Jaebum was doing this as his thoughts were trying to take over and his heart clenched in pain. From being told over and over the things he already knew. Already heard. He spent his whole life basically in that palace for those reasons. Though it was for his own protection. Even though he knew it was for good reason and that his loved ones just really cared about him. It made him feel like a burden at times. Like he was making things worse by existing. Making his family have to work harder. Having to have so many people with him at all times and still worry. Like he was useless. Like those were his downfalls. Is that all people really see of him? Can he really not be more than that? More than an omega. More than just something pretty. More than someone needing constant protection…

Jaebum comes to a stop and Mark feels the tug on his hand before realizing Jaebum stopped for a reason. He’s in the middle of turning when he feels Jaebum moving him to be in front of him,

“Wha-” Mark stops in mid sentence as he’s now standing on a little bridge and looking out over a small river.

But it wasn’t the river that caught Mark’s attention. It was the sky view as the sun was setting and the sky was so beautiful with the many bright colors. Mark found his thoughts stilling and his heart not as heavy as he basks in the breathtaking moment. 

Jaebum is flush against him from behind, arms wrapped around him as he puts his chin on Mark’s shoulder as they watch the sunset until the sky grew dark and the stars were starting to come out. It was beautiful. It was calming. Peaceful. Especially with having Jaebum holding him and surrounding him. And it was then that Jaebum spoke softly and soothingly,

“That sun set reminds me of you. It’s beautiful. Breathtaking...Where it only appears at one time during the entire day before having to disappear again. Where it has to wait for it’s moment to show off it’s true colors. Just like you. Because when the sun is high in the sky, it’s showing love and affection to everyone around. Wanting to have others feel the warmth of kindness and be happy even when night time comes around with the cold and darkness and it has to wait a long time to rise again. But during the sunset, that’s another part of you. The very inner most part that you keep hidden from everyone. Your soul...and that...that’s the part that I see all the time. Not your physical appearance. Not just how sweet you can be. But everything else. All those emotions and thoughts. How your heart and soul want to be heard. Want to be seen. How hard you push and fight back words you want to say. How you want to scream. Cry. Throw a fit of anger. But you don’t want to upset your loved ones. Instead you think of another way to prove yourself. To show yourself…I hear you, Mark. I hear you crying to be someone worthy. I hear you screaming to find yourself. To be useful. To be something...I feel your anger on not knowing what to do or where to go or even how to change things. But you know what? You’re already doing it. You’ve been doing it. Where you could’ve been angry at the world or hating those around you, you instead put your feet in their shoes. You chose words that wouldn’t hurt them. You continued to care and be kind when you had every right to lash out. You have no idea how strong you are. How powerful you are that you’re not letting what the world throws at you taint your heart and soul. And that’s why your loved ones do what they’re doing. It’s not to trap you or stop you. They don’t see you as a burden or useless. They want to keep seeing you shining and growing. To show you love and affection when the real world is so cruel. The other people don’t see it yet but your loved ones are guiding you so you can show them. You can show them that beautiful sun set that you are one day. You can show them you.”

Those words sink in. It was like a poem; a song. And it spoke straight to Mark’s heart. Told his soul that he had no idea Jaebum has been hearing. Jaebum understood him. Really saw the real him--

“Keep playing your lullaby for I wanna hear it baby. I wanna hear you sing it every night, every day, don’t ever stop.”

Jaebum still wants him. All of him. Not just the sweet and pretty side of him. Even the ugly sides of him. The sides he hasn’t shown others. The sides some have only seen glimpses of. The sides that Jaebum has been bringing out of him. All of him.  
“Jaebum…” Mark calls out his name with such emotion as tears well up in his eyes.

Jaebum presses sweet kisses where he can reach and Mark can’t stop the tears falling as he feels more of Jaebum’s love and affection. As Jaebum keeps him close and wraps him up tighter.

“I wanna kiss you,” Mark lets out as he can’t stop the growing need.

As he can’t stop himself from falling for Jaebum. As his heart beats that crazy rhythm for him. Love is such a strong word but even it isn’t enough for what Mark is feeling for him right now. How he can’t stop himself as he turns in Jaebum’s hold and kisses him breathless. How he wants to do so much more,

“Mnn, you drive me insane, Lim Jaebeom. Make me wanna do things...make me unable to control myself,” Mark says in between kisses that were growing heated fast.

Mark can feel his lower back hit the bridge’s railing as Jaebum cages him in. As both of them were gonna lose control if they didn’t stop this soon. But they just need one more kiss. One more touch...dammit, it was so hard to stop. They could barely part one second before they’d both be diving in for more. Be chasing after the other to get more of their love and Mark is literal seconds from saying fuck it and letting this man have his way with him. He’s about to voice it too. As hands grab and touch posessively. As he can hear Jaebum’s low growl coming forth in the next kiss as hips are grinding. Mark is about to turn around, shove his pants down and get a hard fucking in the middle of the park at night when Jaebum’s phone goes off with a text. 

Jaebum curses as he slows down the kiss and tries to stop but Mark whines so needily and is trying to pull Jaebum back in. And he wants to so badly but a gut feeling is happening. For Jaebum doesn’t get texts from the others. If they needed him, they would just call and Wonho was the only one to do that so far. But texts. Texts with this certain jingle. That was alerting Jaebum that it’s a text from Jaehyun. And Jaehyun wouldn’t text just to say hello.

It brings Jaebum back to reality and he reluctantly stops their kissing by pressing a slow soft peck to Mark’s lips before muttering, “It’s too open here, baby. We should continue this back in the palace in a more private area.”

He isn’t wrong. Especially with a high chance of exposing what they are. Already Mark’s eyes are of his feline’s and Jaebum’s is as well. It takes a few seconds but Mark nods as he leans his forehead against Jaebum’s to help calm them both faster. Besides, the others would come looking for them if they took too much longer.

After another moment, Jaebum takes Mark’s hand and with their fingers intertwined, they start to make their way back to the palace. They cut through the rest of the park and the palace is soon coming into view after ten minutes. And as they’re walking down the long driveway, Jaebum takes that chance to look at his phone as Mark sees people coming into view.

It’s a picture of Nora. And where that should be a cute happy thing. Jaebum knows it’s code word for something else that they went over with each other in case this ever happened. And this was bad. Really bad. 

Shit! He should’ve looked before coming back. But it was too late now as he tightens his grip with Mark’s hand and takes in Suga coming toward them pissed off,

“It’s you isn’t it?!”

Suga is ready to attack but Mark steps between them and is trying to calm him down,

“What are you talking about? Hyung tell me!” 

Suga glares at Jaebum as he speaks, “I bet you know exactly what I’m talking about, don’t you?”

He tries to get near him again but Mark bares fangs and gets fierce, “Bummie didn’t do anything wrong!”

Suga finally looks away and says to Mark, “There’s a spy Yien. There’s a spy among us who is plotting to kill father and take down his empire and I’m betting everything that it’s this bastard.”

Mark’s eyes go wide…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit might go down! What's gonna happen next?! Jaebum your ass is on the line! And you better hope Mark don't find the picture of Nora on your phone if you survive this!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried guys. Had to push myself to write more for this story but I hope it's still good.

“Where is Father?” Mark asks in worry.

Suga doesn’t say. In fact, his expression worries Mark more.

“Hyung,” Mark pleads and makes Suga look him in the eye.

“There was an attack during his meeting with an old friend,” Suga’s eyes show the raw emotion as he’s recalling the details, “We lost several men today but Father made it out alive and is currently recovering in a safe location.”

The anger soon comes back though as he turns his attention on Jaebum, “Only those in the palace knew the exact time and address of where he would be heading-”

“I wouldn’t-” Jaebum tries to defend himself but Suga isn’t hearing it.

“Wouldn’t what? Why are you even in China, Jaebum? You don’t talk about your past. You just confidently show up, work your way inside the palace and then this attack happens? What are you planning really? To use my baby brother to get closer to our father so you can take him down?”

“No-” Jaebum tries again to protest; even taking a step forward but it was the wrong move.

Instantly, weapons are pointed toward him with the intent to harm. Jaebum can feel the tension rising. Can tell they don’t trust him and he’s seconds from being killed--

Until someone steps in front of Jaebum again with eyes so fierce and expression not wavering,

“He’s innocent.”

“Mark…” Jaebum calls out breathlessly as he watches Mark stand up against his family and the palace for him.

“Yien, please don’t fight me on this,” Suga pleads.

He doesn’t want to fight his brother on this but he will. If it’ll mean protecting his father, Mark and the palace, then he won’t hesitate. 

“Bummie is under me and I’ve been keeping a close eye on him. Even before he came into the palace. I trust him-”

“Yien it’s pointless to try and protect him!” Suga throws back.

“Listen to me! He was with me during the attack was he not? Wonho,” Mark looks to him who nods,

“The attack happened at the same time Jaebum was with Mark.”

“We can vouch for that as well,” Youngjae speaks up with Yugyeom, Bam and Jackson agreeing.

“Doesn’t mean he couldn’t have someone else do the job for him,” Jinyoung states.

“Babe,” Jackson pleads for Jinyoung not to but he knows Jinyoung would do anything to keep Mark and the others safe.

“If he wanted to take down the entire empire he couldn’t do it by himself and out himself right away in case things backfired. So trying to stick with Mark would make it a good alibi.”  
“Do we have proof?” Mark throws back.

“No. Not physical proof,” Suga says.

“Then he’s not guilty to be killed right off the bat.”

“So you want us to let him live so he can continue?” Suga spits out, “Until when Yien? Until he actually kills father? Mother? You? I’m sorry but I’m not waiting for that to happen-”

“Then trust me! We’ll take away any devices. I won’t leave his side until we can clear his name. Whatever it takes, I’ll do it. Like I said, he’s under me now and if he’s proven guilty then I’ll be the one to personally kill him.”

Silence fills the air as Mark lays it out there. All while Jaebum is speechless that Mark is willing to go through so much for him. They can see how serious he is. How much he wants them to listen and trust him. It even has Jinyoung stepping down as he doesn’t want to go against Mark like this. Not after he’s worked so hard to get to where he is now. And they all know how much family means to Mark. How much this palace and those in it mean to him. Mark wouldn’t just be saying this for just anybody, especially if he didn’t trust them fully. 

And Jaebum understood that too, which is why it hurts. Because Mark has done nothing but bared all to him and defended the one who is guilty, though he wasn’t the one who attacked Mark’s father tonight. 

Suga is faltering as Mark isn’t standing down and showing the Tuan side of him. Showing that fierce courage and power fueled by love that every Tuan has in them.

“You’re vowing right now that you’ll kill him if he’s proven guilty of being the spy?”

“I am,” Mark declares and you can see the reaction in Suga’s eyes at that.

For Suga knows that Mark sees Jaebum as a mate. Has even told them before Jaebum entered the palace. It's why Suga has a strong dislike toward Jaebum for he feels Jaebum is not good for Mark. But he isn’t going to go against Mark’s words. He knows Mark means every word, that he’s always known how powerful words can be. So with a sigh, Suga gestures for the men to stand down and the weapons are soon dropped.

“Hand over his phone,” Suga holds out his hand.

Mark turns to look at Jaebum as he takes out Jaebum’s phone for him and hands Suga the phone. Jaebum isn’t worried about that. Knows they won’t find anything that’ll give him away. But he honestly doesn’t care about that anymore. For all he cares about is Mark. Of the guilt that’s growing. Of the pain he’s about to cause him.

“Mark-” Jaebum goes to speak up cause he can’t. He can’t keep this a secret no more.

“Let’s go, Bummie,” Mark interrupts though as he takes Jaebum’s hand and starts to lead him away.

Jaebum can feel the warmth. Can feel Mark’s fingers shaking with emotions and it goes right to Jaebum’s heart. Mark was scared of losing him. Mark had gotten so worked up because of him. Mark threw everything on the line just for him…

Each step closer to Mark’s room felt like a stab to his heart. He should lie. He should be thrilled he made it out alive and can continue on with his original plan. But instead he wants to tell him the truth. He wants to get it all out because he can’t do this to Mark. He never wanted to use Mark to get closer to Li Jie. He never meant to meet such a beautiful creature and fall in love…

“Mark,” Jaebum tries again as his voice is laced with emotions.

Alerting Mark of what’s to come. Of trying to tell him the truth-

“Don’t…” Mark warns him.

Mark’s hand shakes more as they near his room. As Mark thinks they can just enter his room and never have to leave. That they can remain in their little world and everything will be fine. That they’ll be back in that paradise of love that’s grown so strong between them. 

“Baby,” Jaebum doesn’t hold back the name.

He doesn’t want to hold back anything anymore. Not from Mark. Not from the one he loves and doesn’t want to lose. He’s scared himself. Terrified that once he utters the words, Mark is gonna be taken from him. That it’ll mean his own death but he refuses to do this to Mark. 

“I can’t-”

Mark pulls hard and takes Jaebum by surprise as the next second he finds himself being pushed into Mark’s bedroom before the door is slamming shut and his back is against it.

“I said don’t!” Mark shouts as he locks the door.

His eyes are fierce. His eyes showing such passionate emotions. Pleading with Jaebum to save them both the heartache. To not tear him apart with the truth. Can see Mark trying not to cry. Of how he’s having trouble swallowing past the growing lump in his throat.

Oh how it’s already breaking his heart to see Mark like this.

“But it’s true, baby. What I came to China for. My original plan...it was revenge for my parents death. Of wanting to take away everything your father took from me-”

“Stop...please stop…” Mark backs away from Jaebum and has to look somewhere else.

He can’t take seeing those wild and passionate eyes looking so sad and guilty. From seeing how bad he feels for the hurt that’s already settling in. 

“I wasn’t the one who planned tonight’s attack but I won’t lie as I had been thinking of ways myself. That I wasn’t gonna stop until Li Jie was dead by any means necessary but I-”

“So you used me…” Mark lets out with hurt laced in his voice.

“No. No, please, you have to believe me on this one,” Jaebum is quick to reassure as he moves from the door and closer to Mark.

“I never knew you existed. I thought you were just a normal cat back then and when I got in and found out who you really are...I couldn’t...already I was changing. Even when you came to me in your feline form; I was so happy. Because the me from before was just full of rage and darkness. My only purpose was to find out why my parents were killed and to get revenge. That’s it...but you...you turned my whole world upside down. You made me see everything in a whole new light and my days I used to spend thinking of revenge were slowly taking over by you until all I could think about was you and when I could see you again. Of how I could get closer. Of how I could stay by your side-”

“Who are you really Jaebum? What am I supposed to believe now?” 

Mark jerks out of Jaebum’s hold and rounds on him before pushing him back. Mark is furious. Hot tears rolling down his face. Jaebum’s heart is ready to beat out of his chest in fear of Mark shutting him out. Of Mark hating him. He’ll do anything. Whatever it takes but he can’t lose Mark. He can’t let him go. So he moves forth, trying to touch Mark again. Mark tries to counter and the two soon are struggling to get the upper hand.

“The me I was with you was the me I want to be. The real me! I’m not human! I’m a hybrid! I threw my past life away back in the car so I could remain with you. I was ready to put everything on the line but then this happened before I could properly tell you-”

Jaebum manages to wrap his arms around Mark and hold him against him as he says those words. And he knows Mark hears him. Feels the moment Mark stops struggling as the words go straight to his heart.

“I love you,” Jaebum says it with such emotion against Mark’s ear.

“I love you.”

He says it a second time with every ounce of breath in him. Hoping it gets across that he means it. That he wouldn’t fake this or even lie about something like this. And the moment he hears Mark take in a wet breath he thinks he was able to reach him but then he finds Mark taking a hold of one of his knives. The next second, Mark is swiping Jaebum’s footing out from underneath him and Jaebum ends up on his back with a loud thump and Mark straddling him with the knife coming down at him fast. Jaebum has no time to react and his breath hitches, eyes going wide soon after---

The sound of the knife digging into the floor next to his head is loud in his ears before he finds tears rolling down Mark’s face and hitting his cheeks.

“Dammit, Lim Jaebeom! Why?! Why did you have to do this to me?! I was fine before you. I didn’t feel this crazy before. You had me trying to do everything to keep your attention. To win your affection. And now after finally getting it, I find out the truth...I find out you’re my enemy...I’m supposed to kill you now but I can’t! I can’t because I love you...because even now I can’t form any hate toward you. No matter how furious I am...how you literally gave me proof to hate you but I...I still love you...I still believe you...I’d still go against my family for you…”

“Baby,” Jaebum is becoming just as riled up.

His own eyes flashing red as Mark’s is a brighter blue and his tail and ears are out. The noise that comes forth from Mark is full of so much pain and need that it pulls at Jaebum to touch him. To cup his face and try and ease it.

“Tell me Jaebum...who were you coming into China?”

He can’t look away from Mark. From how Mark was barely holding himself back. How he’s still affected by Jaebum even now. How he’s leaning into Jaebum’s touch and desperately trying to keep the bond between them. Jaebum isn’t going to keep any more secrets. Not from Mark. He’s going to prove to him that he’s been changing. That he wants nothing more than to be with him.

“I’m a special agent for the Korean government.”

Mark lets out a pitiful laugh at that. His lips trying to form a broken smile before they’re both moving again. Mark grabs the knife, ready to try again but Jaebum grabs his wrist and soon twists his body so Mark is the one on the ground. Jaebum cages him in as more of his hybrid comes to the surface. As Mark can see the black ears and tail while Jaebum forces him to drop the knife and it clatters to the ground.

“You’re gonna have to kill me because I won’t stop Mark. I won’t ever stop loving you.”

Mark bares fangs, claws clutching onto the front of Jaebum’s attire before he’s wrapping his legs around Jaebum’s waist and flipping them. Jaebum expects it though as Mark snaps his fangs near his neck but Jaebum soon hears the cocking of a gun against his head. Jaebum stills as Mark leans back with raw emotion in those blue eyes,

“Fuck you,” he spats out in anger.

“Do it baby. Finish me off...hurry, before I lose control…”

Jaebum can feel it too. Can feel his emotions overflowing. Can feel the need to touch Mark. To make him his thrumming under his skin like an itch he can’t scratch. He’s going mad. He has to be. He’s literally in danger. He’ll most likely die but all he’s thinking about is Mark. Of doing whatever it took to get him and make him his. How he wants to fuck him. Bite him. Claim him. 

“I can’t...Bummie I can’t…”

Mark meant his words from before. He still loves him. He still trusts him. He still wants him. Needs him. And Jaebum hears every word as his own heart beats the same rhythm.

Jaebum can’t take it anymore. He can’t wait any longer. Jaebum grinds up and Mark lets out a shaky breath, his eyelashes fluttering and head tilting back. It’s all Jaebum needs to grab Mark’s hand. The gun goes off, the bullet going into the front of the bed as Jaebum leans up at the same time as Mark is reaching for him. Both grabbing a hold of the other as their lips crash together. It’s rough. Bruisingly passionate as they nip and bite. Pull and push as the need to connect takes over. 

Clothes are tearing, panting echoing throughout the room as they can’t wait anymore. Lips barely part before they’re both letting out needy noises and meeting once more. Bodies moving as articles of clothing and such are thrown every which way before hands are grabbing to pull the other back close again. 

“Bummie...need you…”

“Mark...shit...inside...I need inside you…”

They’re both running on instincts. The burning fire inside their souls fueling them further to forgo the slow foreplay as they need this. As they don’t know how much time they might have left together. As breaths mix and tongues swipe along the other, Mark straddles Jaebum as Jaebum helps to line himself up and then Mark is going down. They both release moans into the other’s mouth as Jaebum’s cock presses into Mark’s tight heat. Tails are intertwining, ears flicking as pleasure courses through them both. At how right it feels to finally be connected like this. 

“Oh...alpha…” Mark cries out as he wraps his arms around Jaebum’s neck and soon buries his face into his shoulder.

Jaebum doesn’t wait as he grips Mark’s hips and helps Mark bounce faster on his cock. How both let out constant noises at the feeling of Jaebum going so deep. How wet Mark is and trying to clench down and keep Jaebum inside him longer. It’s fast and hard but it doesn’t mean they don’t love one another. That just because this moment is one of sweet slow love making, does it make it any less loving. It’s wild and passionate and both are riled up from how strong they feel for the other. How long they’ve been holding back that they can’t go slow. That they’re reaching the edge fast and falling more and more in love with the other--

“Baby...you feel so good...fuck...I love you...I love you…”

Jaebum repeats it over and over till it surrounds Mark completely. From his aura to his scent all the way to his warmth and touch. Everything inside Mark screams for Jaebum. Wanting to be wrapped up further. Wanting to connect more and more until they’re one forever. But Mark knows what’ll come after this. Knows they’ll take Jaebum away. That he won’t be able to protect him unless he lets himself show just how crazy Jaebum makes him. If he goes to desperate measures until he can prove both himself and Jaebum. Only thing is, it can’t be undone once it happens but Mark has already sealed his fate. And along with the love he has for this alpha, he will go down with him if that’s how it’ll end up being…

So he reaches up to undo his collar. The material clunking on the ground and Jaebum’s claws dig into Mark’s hips to try and stop himself. To resist the urge as Mark clings tighter, baring his neck right there for Jaebum to bite as he pleads. As he bares all for Jaebum to take.

“Bummie…nnn...please...love you...love you so much…bite me...claim me...yours...all yours...”

Both their hearts beat madly as they can feel it. As they know it’s coming. That this was fate from the very beginning as the red string that tied them together at their first meeting would now sew itself into a permanent scar forever as Jaebum doesn’t resist his instincts. As everything screamed at him to do it and he did. 

Mark cries out as Jaebum bites down hard while his hips are still moving. As Mark finds the pain and pleasure mixing together and the pleasure rising fast that he’s convulsing after the next few thrusts and cumming hard with Jaebum’s name spilling from his lips.

The smell of blood and their scents mix strongly as Jaebum bites down more, sinking his fangs in further before growling as he thrusts several more times before cumming himself; holding Mark by the hips so he can cum deep inside him…

Mark whines when Jaebum pulls away from the bite before Jaebum is soothing him by lapping at the wound already scarring. He presses sweet kisses over the bite that has Mark letting out a purr that only continued to get louder as Jaebum showered him in more affection. Their tails remained intertwined and forming a heart to express further of how much they saw each other as mates. And when Jaebum pulls back to caress Mark’s face, Mark can’t help but cry tears of happiness.

“I love you,” Mark admits again and the smile that comes forth on Jaebum’s face made Mark fall more in love.

“I love you so much Mark really...you have no idea how much you changed me...how happy you make me...how you complete me.”

Mark leans into the palm of his hand as Jaebum shows such raw emotions,

“I’ll prove it to you...I’ll show everyone...I’ll make things right.”

A smile is forming but soon there’s banging on the bedroom door.

“Yien?! Are you ok?!” 

Shit. It was his brother.

The commotion is growing as there’s multiple people outside now. The two move, Mark trying to find clothing to put on but only has time to grab the black silky material to drape over his shoulders with the bright blue butterflies before the door is being forced open. There’s no time to cover up what has happened. From the blood on the floor to sliding down Mark’s neck to the smell of sex and some of Jaebum’s cum dripping down Mark’s thigh. It was clear to see what had taken place. And it didn’t help any seeing Jaebum with his ears and tail out along with his fangs bared and eyes blood red. 

“He’s a hybrid!” The others are shocked as Suga growls.

“Hyung please-” Mark tries to speak first before anything else can be said or done but it’s too late.

“Did he force you? There was a gunshot--” Suga is ready to rage as he takes in Jaebum.

As Jaebum growls back and stands in front of Mark in a protective stance. As Jaebum is literally shifting before their very eyes and they all take in a giant black panther raring to go…

“You’re just like your father.”

Everything stops as people part and a man starts to enter the room,

“Father wait,” Suga tries to stop him but Li Jie remains firm and shows himself.

Jaebum’s eyes lock with his and Li Jie can see the pain and anger residing in those wild and passionate eyes. And here would be the perfect chance to strike. To let loose and try to do what he spent years looking forward to doing. But instead he does what his instincts tell him to do as he only has one thought in mind…

Mark. 

And so he goes to Mark’s side who is by the bed and pounces. Mark goes down flat on his back with the mattress where Jaebum is soon laying himself over Mark to not only cover him but declare Mark as his. Literally in the most feline way of showing what is his and will not let anyone take him…

Oh why was this such a Jaebeom thing to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I start things and then ended up going to another story. I'm gonna try to complete this one if I can.

**Author's Note:**

> Mark did not like hearing about Nora. Poor Jaebum didn't even realize his choice of words. But Mark is not giving up! Jaebum is in for a wild ride for sure!


End file.
